


Voyager: NML (Ep. 3) Tharia's Obelisk

by FemslashUniverse



Series: NML Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Slow Burn, Smut, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: When an ailment strikes Harry Kim and Seven of Nine they begin to involuntarily share their thoughts with each other. What starts off as a small, even comical problem, takes a turn as their minds begin to merge. Kathryn and Tom must enter their shared consciousness, untangle their minds and bring back both crew members.Meanwhile, as Seven and Kathryn's relationship grows physically, Seven must confront an inner demon. J/7.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: NML Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516469
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Seven, Harry–check out the east tunnel. Let's meet back here in fifteen." Chakotay and B'Elanna took a tunnel to the west. Harry held up his hand to indicate for her to go first. Seven frowned, _what an odd gesture._

Harry lightly slapped his hand to his face as he followed behind.

As the tunnel led them further, Seven and Harry turned on their flashlights. They followed the tunnel as it turned to the right. Seven stopped in front of a round door with a heavy latch and a wheel.

Harry leaned out and held himself up against the rounded walls. Seven eyed him and then gave him her flashlight. She directed his hand so the light fell where she needed it. She grabbed onto the wheel and pulled to the right. It wouldn't budge. She dug her combat boots into the metal floor and pulled again.

"Ugh!"

Harry tried not to notice Seven's biceps as she pulled.

Finally the wheel slipped and she cranked it. The metal door unlatched and she pulled it open. She took her flashlight back from Harry's hand and stepped into the next room. He followed.

On the other side of the portal was a ten by ten foot room. There was no other entrance or exit, and in the center of the room lay a nine foot obelisk. Seven and Harry walked to it. A bluish white granite obelisk covered with fine etching. Pictographs, words of some kind, letters, numbers. At the top, a wooden peg stuck through on both sides.

Harry reached his hand out to it, "it's hot."

Seven approached the pillar and held her hand out like Harry. "I estimate 120 degrees."

* * *

"Seven?" A voice came from far away. "Harry?"

"Seven?" Suddenly the voice was right beside her. She turned to him quickly.

"Are you okay?" Chakotay asked with deep concern.

B'Elanna tapped Harry on the shoulder. He jumped and looked around them. "What happened?"

Seven turned to Chakotay, waiting for an answer.

"You tell me. We were supposed to meet in fifteen minutes."

"We have only been here for five minutes," Seven explained.

"Nope," B'Elanna chimed in, "It's been twenty five."

Seven frowned to herself, unsure how it was possible. Only seconds had gone by since she reached out to the pillar.

Chakotay was cognizant of the confused faces of Seven and Harry. "Let's go."

B'Elanna led them back through the tunnel. Chakotay eyed the obelisk momentarily before following his crew.

Inside the shuttle, Seven and Harry sat across from each other, both deep in thought. Seven couldn't understand it. It shouldn't bother her so much, either, but it gnawed at her. She hadn't lost time quite like that before. Even when she was out for two days on Tom's fantasy planet she had visions. When she woke, she knew she had lost time. What happened only an hour ago on Tharia wasn't like that.

Harry, sitting across from her, pondered the same loss of time. He tried his hardest to piece together their actions, but no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't gain back that missing time. It reminded him of his first day in band.

He'd been so nervous that he forgot to pack extra reeds for his clarinet. The kid sitting next to him had an extra and gave it to him. It had been such a small gesture but he'd been touched by it. After that, he immediately grew comfortable in band class.

Seven woke suddenly and sat up. She took a breath and looked at the redhead beside her. She slept soundly, her hand curled around Seven's leg, topless. Seven smiled at the beautiful woman beside her. She wanted to stay, wanted to entwine herself around her, but it was already late.

She leaned down and kissed the redhead's cheek softly. She slipped out of bed and dressed in her new favorite outfit, black slacks and an all-black Starfleet tunic. She'd been grateful to have a change in material, but the attention it brought distressed her.

She stared sadly at Kathryn. This was supposed to be _their _bed. Kathryn had asked her to live with her, and she had said yes. But...

Once the crew had been awakened, and normalcy returned to Voyager, her fears had grown. All the things she heard and saw about her uniform change was awful–what would happen when they found out Seven lived with the Captain, when they discovered she and Kathryn shared a bed? It was too much.

She pulled the covers around Kathryn and pressed her lips softly to her forehead. Leaving her every night she stayed late killed her, but her fear propelled her. She ran her thumb over Kathryn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She moved away from the bed, grabbed her shoes and left the Captain's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat across from B'Elanna and Tom at the cafeteria. The couple argued back and forth about a technical detail neither were willing to let go of while Harry drank a green smoothie he found to be better tasting than it looked.

"I can't believe you're drinking that," Tom said after he caved to B'Elanna.

Harry held it up to show off the thick, speckled drink. "It's good!"

Tom grimaced. "I don't think that's right." B'Elanna tried to hold back a chuckle.

The cafeteria doors opened and Harry caught Seven as she made her way in. He set the drink back down in front of him and watched as she approached the counter. Neelix sprang to her with his usual excitement, though he seemed to be especially excited with Seven ever since the whole incident where Harry had been put to sleep with the rest of the crew.

Harry wondered what precisely happened on Salea Alara, but the records were locked–only the highest officers on board could read the reports. But he knew he wasn't alone in thinking Seven was different–everyone knew. Her new attire alone spoke volumes. While she once wore tight, unbreathable biosuits, she now dawned relaxed-fit double-black uniforms.

It wasn't just the uniform though, Harry thought. Her energy was different, the way she operated. He'd never seen her smile before, and when he did see it for the first time, her smile seemed so comfortable, like she'd always acted this way.

He definitely wanted to know what precisely happened in those few weeks while he and the crew remained frozen in time.

The rumors didn't help. He'd heard all sorts of things about Seven. _Theories? More like tall tales. _The one about Seven being a clone from an alternate timeline was his favorite—that theory made her sound like a badass, unlike some of the _other _stories he'd heard.

"Hellooo?" Tom called again, waving his hands.

Harry met his eyes, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Tom looked around them and spotted Seven at the bar talking with Neelix. He shook his head at Harry. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Harry rolled his eyes.

B'Elanna leaned in and spoke quietly, "You still have a crush on her?"

"What? No!"

Tom rose his eyebrows, doubtful.

"I don't have a crush on her. It's just… weird."

"What's weird?" Tom puzzled.

"When we were on Tharia, we saw this–thing. Seven called it a um…"

"An obelisk," B'Elanna informed him.

"Obelisk, right. We were checking it out and... literally a few seconds went by when you and Chakotay came back. Ever since then I keep having weird thoughts."

B'Elanna grew concerned, "Maybe you should go see the Doctor."

"Um…"

B'Elanna and Tom stared at Harry who was making an odd expression, but Tom glanced behind B'Elanna and saw Seven standing behind her. He whacked the Klingon and pointed with his chin. Harry and Seven stared at each other without saying a word.

"Hi Seven!" B'Elanna interjected. "Why don't you take a seat and join us?"

Seven tilted her head at B'Elanna.

This was strange behavior, even for Seven. "Are you okay?"

The cafeteria doors opened and Harry and Seven focused on it. Kathryn and Tuvok entered the cafeteria talking with one another, oblivious to their surroundings. Harry took a sip of his smoothie as he eyed Seven again, but her attention was elsewhere.

Seven could hear them but she wasn't interested in what they spoke about–her mind went instantaneously to what they had done last night... She could feel Kathryn's breath against her neck as she moved with her… bringing the redhead to orgasm… removing her fingers, wet and salty as she sucked them...

Harry showered Tom and B'Elanna with green smoothie, spewing the green liquid like an elephant. Seven turned around quickly to find the Klingon and her mate wiping the liquid off their faces and clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry stood quickly and knocked what was left of his drink onto the table.

B'Elanna and Tom rose with napkins in hand, wiping themselves off. Flustered, Harry hurried over to Neelix to get more napkins, standing beside the Captain as Neelix fetched them. He could feel the Captain's eyes on him but he was too afraid to look, not after what he'd just experienced… an image of the Captain in the throes of…

Harry wiped his dripping forehead. _Nope, not thinking about that._

Kathryn watched as Neelix and Harry cleaned up the mess at the table with B'Elanna and Harry cleaning off their uniforms. She glanced at Seven as the blonde bent down to wipe a spot on the floor. She thought instantly of Seven straddling her, her hair tickling her as Seven leaned down and kissed her.

She turned away quickly, feeling herself flush.

"What the hell, man?" Tom whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head vigorously, "I don't know..." _He knew something was wrong._

* * *

B'Elanna requested Seven's assistance in engineering–something she never thought the Klingon would do. A glitch plagued one of the consoles and Seven had a knack for fixing things that would otherwise give the head engineer a migraine.

Seven laid on her back and removed a panel at the bottom of the console. She lit the undercarriage and examined the inner workings.

Across the other side of engineering on the second floor, Vorik and two other ensigns chatted quietly amongst themselves, keeping an eye on B'Elanna working below.

"Did you hear about _the Borg_?" Vorik whispered. The other ensigns watched him with intrigue.

Seven let out a sigh upon hearing Vorik. She hated this more than anything. Why did everyone have the need to talk about her? Hadn't she told them about her enhanced hearing on many, many occasions? Apparently they couldn't hear her, ironically. Seven gritted her teeth.

Vorik leaned in again, "I heard she changed her clothes because…" he glanced around. "I heard she's pregnant."

The ensigns quietly gasped; Seven clenched her eyes closed, squeezing the wrench in her hand.

"Who do you think it is?"

Vorik shrugged with a big smile.

"I heard she slept with Turner."

"Turner?!" Vorik gaped.

"I think it could be Chakotay."

Vorik and the other ensign turned to the other with surprise. All three shivered with grimaces. "Please, I just ate."

"I heard," the other ensign said, "that she's been meeting someone secretly, in the officers wing."

"It's Chakotay."

"No," Vorik scowled, "Anyone but him!"

The threesome sniggered.

"I'll bet you two week's rations it's anyone _but _Chakotay!"

"I'll take that bet," Vorik grinned brutishly. "Either way," he whispered, "I'd want to know what it's like to _be _with a borg. I wish she'd come to Sandrine's."

One of the ensigns hit his arm, "like she'd sleep with you."

Vorik laughed, "true enough. She's too much of an ice queen for me anyway. So stuck up."

Wetness filled Seven's eyes.

But her first thought wasn't about how the comments hurt her. Instead, she felt deep disappointment in herself–_how had she become so weak? Why did this bother her so much? Why did they have to constantly talk about her?_

_Why did she feel so profoundly minuscule?_

She kept her eyes tightly closed, willing herself to cease falling tears.

"Hey."

Seven jerked and hit her head on the console. She quickly wiped the water away from her eyes, touched her fingers to her head, and slid out from under the console.

B'Elanna stood watching her. "That sounded like it hurt." It was a statement.

Seven pinched her lips together and rose.

"Did you fix the problem?"

Seven gathered the bag of tools beside her, ignoring B'Elanna. She moved away from her quickly, glancing up at Vorik and his friends above. B'Elanna noticed eyed the three crewmen while Seven hurried out of engineering. _Those weren't tears on the blonde's cheeks, couldn't have been._


	3. Chapter 3

_Some revisions were made to chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seven grunted as she pushed off the ground and shot the discus headed directly for her. The handsome man playing beside her, muscular, blonde and tall, missed the return and lost the match. Seven put her hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"Play again?" The man asked as winded as a manikin made of stone.

The computer opponents always creeped her out when she did sports–they weren't like other holograms, not nearly as life-like. This man was off-putting, he made her uncomfortable.

She suddenly thought this was perhaps how everyone on board looked at her.

She eyed the man and noticed her own reflection in him, not just because he was tall, white and blonde. They were both odd ducks, he unlike other holograms and she unlike the Borg_ and _unlike humans.

_Was this really the way the crew saw her? How she made them feel?_

"Computer, remove Opponent."

The man vanished. Pushing the thoughts down, she turned away and stretched her neck and arms. "Computer, what's my score today?"

"You have won eight of ten matches with opponent level 5."

Someone clicked their tongue behind her. She held back a deep smile. "You are early."

"Practicing, are we?" Kathryn smirked as the blonde turned around to face her.

"Practice," she blinked, "makes perfect."

Kathryn kept her smirk, raising her eyebrows as she gazed into Seven's blue eyes. "You moved up to a level 5. That's pretty good—_for you_."

Seven's mouth opened, taken aback. "You are nearly more competitive than I."

"Nearly?" Kathryn shrugged, "If you can't cook, get outta the kitchen."

"I am able to cook."

Kathryn chuckled at her come back. "We'll see. Shall we?"

"After you," Seven retorted, "it is appropriate for elders to go first."

Kathryn turned around quickly with her mouth wide in shock. Before she could reply Seven had wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek, making Kathryn blush.

"Now you're cheating," Kathryn purred.

Seven enveloped Kathryn into a powerful kiss. The redhead's eyes grew heavy as the blonde pulled her lips away. Seven beamed at the dazed Captain, enjoying the sight. She moved away from Kathryn and turned back with a smug expression, "I'm ready to play now."

Kathryn shook her head as she came back to herself. "You play dirty!"

The blonde shrugged, mimicking Kathryn, a cocky eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright. Let's play." Kathryn got into her stance as Seven did the same. She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "I hope that's not how you practice with the Ken doll."

"What?"

"Go!" Kathryn called and the discus appeared in front of them, already moving quickly, darting back and forth. The redhead was quick and low to the ground, easily able to roll away from the puck and shoot it back toward Seven.

Seven held her own, staying light on her feet and remaining limber as she moved about the space in a sort of Velocity ballet. She'd started getting better at the game once she'd leaned into following instinct—it made little sense to her that instinct worked generally better than precise thinking, but it was true, or at least she had come to enjoy the sensation–when Kathryn was with her it was safe to do so.

Feeling unconstrained, Seven waited for the perfect moment to attack. She shot the discus in the opposite direction of Kathryn, forcing the redhead to turn her back to her. Seven calculated when Kathryn would shoot and then lunged, throwing her arms around Kathryn and preventing her from moving as the discus hit her.

"You cheater!" Kathryn was released and she turned around with another shocked expression. "I didn't know the Borg were such cheaters!"

Seven grabbed onto the sleeve of Kathryn's tunic tightly, observing her and only half trying to repress her glee. She inched Kathryn toward her, Kathryn shaking her head as she let herself be pulled close.

"You are a cheater, Seven of Nine."

"That's Captain, to you," Seven challenged, taunting her with a wily expression as they neared.

"I'm so sorry, _Captain_," Kathryn smirked as she raised her chin to the blonde.

Seven leaned in, her lips hovering over Kathryn's. "I guess that means I win this round..." She pulled away swiftly and took her stance on her side of the court. Kathryn was astounded at the guile of her little vixen.

"I never!" Kathryn grunted as she took her place, "Computer, round 2."

Seven had been practicing alright. She was swift as ever, even making a couple shots Kathryn was sure she'd miss. As the discus wobbled toward Kathryn, the perfect shot coming, she hit it squarely and sent it soaring across the room, off the back wall and directly into Seven.

Kathryn winked as they returned to their positions again. Seven looked over at her, trying not to let herself get distracted by the sweat running down Kathryn's defined arms. She remembered the wrench incident in the Jefferies tubes, one of her favorite memories, and on Salea Alara when they helped fix the labs after the explosion–another favorite. She wanted to create more memories, like the one they were making now on the holodeck and many more after.

Seven heard the discus but by the time she turned it had struck her.

Kathryn shrugged as she turned to Seven. "I guess I win again." She placed a hand to her hip, sweat on her clavicles and her hair slightly eschew.

Seven viewed her from head to toe and found herself utterly distracted. If only Kathryn knew how much on an aphrodisiac she was.

Kathryn eyed her, trying to read her expression but unable to make a determination. "I think the Ken doll has a ways to go." She raised her eyebrows in a somewhat stern expression, for effect, "and if he tries putting the moves on you..."

Seven laughed freely, tickled, something Kathryn had rarely seen from her partner so genuinely. "He's a hologram!"

"Well," the redhead raised her hand, no longer trying to hide how utterly lovesick she was, "the Doctor is a hologram..."

Seven made an outrageously repulsive expression.

The redhead shook her head as she got back into position with a large smile and her knees bent, elbows out. She watched Seven as she reflected her.

They shot back and forth, the discus moving faster as they parried. Seven was barely ably to shoot the discus back a few times but she finally got in a good hit. She turned her back to the discus, waiting for it to ricochet back. If she aimed right, it would zip above her right shoulder and head toward Kathryn a few feet in front of her. But as Kathryn lifted her fake phaser to shoot, the blonde grabbed her wrists. They moved backwards. Kathryn dropped the phaser as she was pinned to the holodeck wall. Seven held her arms up against the wall, asserting her enhanced strength as she nearly devoured Kathryn with a look.

The redhead smirked, "this is an illegal move." She tested Seven's grip with a small movement and the blonde remained firm.

"What will you do?" Seven asked with pretend naivete.

Kathryn leaned toward her but Seven moved her head away, her chin held high. "Do you forfeit?"

Kathryn watched her intensely, "No."

Seven leaned her body in to her, letting one leg move between Kathryn's and pressing into her again. Kathryn took a sharp breath, looking away. She had to fight it!

Seven lowered her leg, leaving Kathryn pulsing for her. She ran her lips along Kathryn's neck. As she neared the redhead's lips Kathryn tried to kiss her, but Seven held her head away again.

Kathryn growled.

Seven smiled with surprise–this was definitely working from instinct, but she wasn't going to let her go that easy. "Do you forfeit?"

Kathryn closed her eyes as Seven rolled her body against her. "Yes."

"What was that, I didn't hear you."

Kathryn, heavy eyed once more, pressed her cheek against Seven's, letting her lips tickle Seven's ear. "I forfeit to you forever."

Seven smiled a moment then brought her into a wet kiss. She released one of Kathryn's arms so she could slip her free hand around her mate's back. Kathryn wasn't so tame. She hooked her arm around Seven's neck and pulled them closer.

Releasing Kathryn's other hand, she moved Kathryn around and lowered them both to the floor. The blonde smiled with devotion. Admiring her mate's clavicles once more, she leaned down to kiss her. She was already moist, her body throbbing for Kathryn. She moved her hands to the bottom of Kathryn's tunic and slipped her hands underneath. Kathryn pulled her lips away, breathing deeply, holding a finger up.

She tapped her com badge as Seven gyrated against her in small undulating strokes. Kathryn let out a small whine before she was able to speak, "Janeway to transporter room."

"Yes, Captain?" an ensign asked, oblivious to his Captain's circumstances.

Seven kissed Kathryn's neck, making Kathryn quiver. She lived for the way Kathryn's body reacted to her actions, certain ones in particular. She needed to have her.

Kathryn took a gulp of air and hit her comm badge once more. "Two to my quarters," her voice pinched.

"Yes, Captain."

As soon as they appeared on Kathryn's couch, Seven pulled Kathryn up from the cushions. Kathryn drew her in as they made their way to her bedroom.

Stretched out on the bed, Seven ran her lips against Kathryn's warm wet skin, kissing down her bare chest, past her navel and around to her thighs. Kathryn shut her eyes as Seven moved her mouth closer and closer. Seven's tongue swirled around her most sensitive parts, slipping into her folds, teeth nibbling at her sweet spot. Kathryn moaned and squeezed the bed cover in her hands.

Seven noted the action–it was her give away. She moved her tongue deeper in, nibbling harder and pulling up with her teeth. Kathryn yelped. Seven knew it would be any moment until she was given the privilege of drinking her in.

In a selfish moment, wanting nothing more than to taste her, Seven took Kathryn's nipple in her hand and twisted. Kathryn whined, her body jolted. Once more and she would come. Seven pinched harder and Kathryn cried, pouring out into Seven.

Seven shut her eyes as she drank from her, her own body spasming as she swallowed. Kathryn tugged at her and she moved up, pulling herself along Kathryn's leg. Seven breathed hard as she moved up and down against Kathryn's leg, holding in her feelings as much as possible.

Kathryn wasn't having it.

She flipped the blonde over on her back and quickly moved down Seven's body. She flicked her tongue against her vulva questioningly. Kathryn looked up along her body, waiting for the go-ahead.

"Please, Kathryn," Seven whispered, touching her fingers to Kathryn's hair.

Kathryn reveled in the blonde locks, always honored when Seven would let her go down on her. She spread her tongue flat and took a large lap. Seven let out a high-pitched whimper. "Kathryn..."

She loved how often Seven said her name when they were in the throes. No one had ever called her name like Seven did. Not even her kind ex-fiance or the beautiful woman she dated in college–they simply could not compare.

Kathryn toyed with Seven's sweet spot, making love to her clit with her tongue and teeth. Seven became tense, her body entering the first stage of her orgasm. She was a little early, so Kathryn would have to move swiftly if she wanted to beat her last score.

She bit down harder and Seven gasped, some wetness coming from her, but it wasn't nearly enough for Kathryn. She pulled herself up the blonde's body, slipping her fingers inside her. Seven held the bed cover like she'd seen Kathryn do, and with the other hand she kept her fingers deeply in Kathryn's hair, gripping it tightly.

Kathryn enveloped Seven's breast into her mouth. She wet her with her tongue and placed her teeth carefully around her erect nipple. She blew gently against her skin and then pulled the nipple with her teeth. Seven let out a pinched cry as Kathryn moved both of her parts in unison, her fingers deep inside her and her nipple pinched between her teeth.

The blonde moaned sharply, arching her back and overflowing into Kathryn's hand. She gasped for breath as she lowered to the bed. Kathryn grinned as she watched Seven carefully. She slowly pulled her fingers out of her and plunged her fingers into her own mouth.

She watched the blonde with deep devotion as she regained her breath.

She loved Seven more than she could ever explain.

She lay down beside the blonde, touching Seven's lips with her thumb, then touching her hairline and admiring her, her chest pressed firmly against Seven's.

Seven loved the feeling, loved how Kathryn touched her. Her heart soared and she blushed under Kathryn's powerful gaze. Kathryn was always tender and electric at the same time–a fascinating combination, one she'd never experienced before.

Seven flushed as her mate caressed her. She whispered, moving closer to Kathryn and nuzzling into neck, "I love you."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her and cuddled her. She spoke softly and intensely. "I love you, Seven. You have my heart." The blonde snuggled into her and kissed her jaw before resting her head on Kathryn's chest. Her nose pressed to Kathryn's neck, she laid her hand against her mate's breast.

Kathryn fell into tranquility as they shared equal possession of each other.

* * *

Seven woke at 7 p.m. and smiled as she realized she still lay in Kathryn's arms.

"Ryn," Seven whispered, almost sad to wake her sleeping mate.

Kathryn opened her eyes slowly, a soft smile growing. Had Seven stayed the whole night? They hadn't spent a full night together since their last night on Salea, and she missed the planet terribly, for that fact alone. Since the crew had been awakened, Seven declined to stay over in the Captain's quarters, even though they had discussed it on Salea. Of course she supported Seven's decision, but she wondered why she didn't discuss it with her. She wouldn't push her mate, but she frequently, sometimes sadly, hoped that Seven would talk to her about it. She wanted to prove how much she loved her, she wanted Seven to trust her...

"We have been asleep for nearly two hours."

Kathryn tried to hide her sadness as Seven pulled away from her. Seven gathered her clothes and dressed while Kathryn leaned back against the pillows, pulling the bed cover over her as she grew chilled without Seven by her side. She waited, watching Seven dress. The blonde didn't even seem to notice her, too deep in her own thoughts. Kathryn wanted so badly to know what she was thinking—was she ashamed? Or confused? Maybe she felt guilty or embarrassed? It didn't make much sense, especially with how ferocious Seven could be in bed. Why couldn't it be _their _bed already?

She was being selfish, she decided. She smiled as Seven finished dressing, being light and spirited again. "Have I mentioned I like the new attire?"

Seven laughed. "You have mentioned it many times."

"I don't know," Kathryn teased, "I feel like I should tell you more often."

Seven's hair pinned up again, she leaned across the bed and kissed Kathryn gently. "See you tomorrow?"

Kathryn kissed her once more, "See you tomorrow, my love."

Seven raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised with the affectionate title. "I favor that term." It was far better than the sickeningly sweet names Tom and B'Elanna shared. "Thank you for not calling me _biscuit _or _cookie_."

Kathryn grimaced and shook her head. "No food names."

"Agreed, and it will not affect my term of endearment for you." She moved toward the bedroom door.

Kathryn sat up, her knees covering her chest. "Tell me!"

Seven shrugged, trying to imitate the way Kathryn taunted her, "If you win our next match, perhaps I will tell you. You may want to practice, if today was any indication of future matches."

Kathryn tossed a pillow at her with a lopsided grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat uncomfortably on Tom and B'Elanna's couch beside an ensign whose name he couldn't remember. What Tom had promised was going to be a small get-together had blossomed into a full house.

Tom caught a glimpse of Harry looking incredibly miserable, as mingling guests walked through his eyeline. He excused himself from a group of B'Elanna's friends and took the empty seat beside his best buddy.

Tom eyed the scene around them, "Nice view."

Harry scoffed. "I've been here twenty five minutes, do I get to go now?"

"You can't! I have a surprise for you, my friend."

"Oh no," Harry turned to him with pleading eyes, "Please, no more surprises. I can't take it."

Tom laughed. "Five minutes!–don't leave!" Tom roughly shook Harry's shoulder before scurrying off.

Harry rolled his eyes and assented, remaining on the sofa unhappily.

"Hi, Harry."

Startled, he turned and found the nameless ensign had left and Ensign Turner sat in her place. The sandy-haired, thin man looked masculine but had fine features, long lashes and fuller lips. He could've been an old west sheriff with his long body.

Harry realized that he'd seen Turner more and more lately, a lot more than he had before.

"How's it going?" Turner asked awkwardly. Though with relief, he noticed his awkwardness escaped Harry's notice.

Harry half-waved. Turner surveyed the other party-goers as he became aware of the cushion under him shifting. He found the culprit: Harry's bouncing leg beside him.

"Parties make me anxious," Turner said as he swatted his hair out of his eyes.

Harry ceased his bouncing leg. He let out a quiet snort. "I don't know why people _like _these things."

"I'd rather play music." Unbeknownst to each other, they both grimaced as two ensigns standing across from them flirted nauseatingly.

Harry laughed, "I know what you mean… So you're a musician?"

"Classical and digital piano, but I'm still new at it."

Harry bent toward him with some surprise, "I didn't know there were any other musicians on board."

"Actually, there's a couple of us that get together once a week. We're not great or anything, but it's nice to jam and help each other with songs. You're welcome to join us, if you want to..."

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

"What do you play?"

"Clarinet, since I was a kid… I love to play but it's not the same without–"

"Other musicians?"

"Right," Harry laughed. "Exactly."

"I'll let you know when we're going to meet up next."

"Harry?" Tom called on the other side of him in a singsong voice.

"Best of luck," Turner whispered and moved away from the couch.

Harry was sorry to see him go–he knew what he'd find when he turned around.

A young brunette stood beside Tom. Harry stood and smiled kindly. After Tom made the introductions and slipped away, he and the fellow ensign sat on the couch. While she spoke, and he pretended to listen, he caught Turner slipping out of the party, toe to heel, _kind of like that Clint Eastwood guy Tom's obsessed with._

His focus returned to the nice ensign beside him. He really wanted to like her, he wanted to like all the women Tom tried to push on him. But he just never did, not in the way his friend wanted him to. He would never be coarse with anyone, but he realized, that would mean he would have to spend less time with Tom, his only real friend aboard. The thought deflated him.

This night was going to be even longer than he had guessed.

* * *

Seven viewed a PADD in Astrometrics. Her staff had long gone for the evening and she was finally able to catch up on the work she missed while trying to avoid the majority of the crew. She couldn't stand to hear another conversation behind her back.

Even still, her concentration was mild at best. She spent more time trying to focus than actually doing her work. She tried to focus on the report she needed to finish for the next staff meeting, but everything distracted her.

Finally, losing the battle to her own mind, she set the PADD aside with irritation. She closed her eyes as she stood by a console. What would it take to quiet her own loud thoughts? Her only cure, no matter how badly she wanted it to be true, would not be feasible. _They couldn't just fly off into the horizon!_

Kathryn had a ship to run, responsibilities, and Seven wanted to meet Kathryn's kin on earth, visit her family's farm, maybe even be warmly welcomed in if she could impress them.

They couldn't abandon everything, and she didn't _really _want to, things were just easier when it was only them, no one else. But to be Kathryn's mate meant it was _all _part of the package–the ship, their journey to return to Earth, which could very well exceed their lifespans–and besides her own debilitating fears of being watched and judged and talked about, she was proud to be Kathryn's_ mate_, and wanted to be a good right hand and co-parent for Voyager_._

Yet, here she was, trying to catch up on work she avoided during the day because of her fears, because the crew spoke incessantly about her, and it only had to do with a wardrobe change. What kind of things would they say when, or if, they found out she was sleeping with the Captain? Frustrated, she took the PADD from the console and threw it hard across the room. She felt a tender spot at the inner edge of her shoulder as the PADD clattered to the ground.

She moved in front of a reflective panel to view herself and pulled her shirt around her arm to expose the spore spot. She shook her head with a big smile as she touched Kathryn's love bite. The redhead had been frisky alright, leaving indents where her teeth had pressed into Seven as Seven moved inside her. She could almost hear the way Kathryn breathed her name as she came. _Sev—en._

She was _damn _proud at the mark, if she were to put it like Kathryn. It was a badge of honor and a symbol. Had they lived in a more barbarous time she would've loved to have warded off possible pursuers of Kathryn's with her mark exposed, and her fists engaged if necessary. _She_ was _her _mate. It was a title worth protecting.

She smiled thinking of how Kathryn gently kissed the bite afterward, somewhat apologetically and somewhat unapologetically, as if she too felt it was an emblem. Kathryn seemed to like being the Captain, but when it was off-hours _she _was the Captain. She'd given Kathryn a pretty good bruise on her breast, while in the throes, Kathryn had come almost instantly, but afterward Seven examined the bruise and insisted on providing Kathryn with a topical. Kathryn obliged for Seven's sake alone, she knew.

The redhead was a powerhouse, burning with bravado and prowess. Cunning and clever, empathetic and bold spirited. Seven couldn't help but smile to herself warmly.

Her color deepened as she recalled the fervor that night–the way it had felt to be inside her while Kathryn dug her teeth into her trapezius–carnal and possessive.

She saw flashes of memory–Kathryn's breath against her chest. Kathryn's lips opening for her. Her fingers deep in the redhead's hair as they moved together.

Goosebumps ran along Seven's arms. How did her body always pulsate so hard for Kathryn? She hoped to never get her fill of her, and doubted she ever would. In fact, it had been the opposite. The more she had of her, the more she wanted.

An image came to mind. She stood in a shower she'd never seen before. She went to turn around but felt Kathryn press against her gently, breasts against her back, kissing her from behind as water ran down their bodies. Kathryn wrapped her arms around her waist, and placed her hands against her swollen folds.

They moved together, Kathryn's kisses against her back as they rocked. Seven held a hand against the shower wall to hold herself erect, finding the sensations almost too much to bear, and begging Kathryn to bring her to release.

"It's okay," the voice behind her said.

Seven swiveled around quickly to the sound of a man's voice. She pulled back and tried to cover herself, but as she did so she lost feeling in her body. She looked down and found her body had transformed. Her breasts had gone and a man's chest replaced it. She looked down a little further and then turned away quickly when she saw an additional member.

She wasn't herself. And she had no control over the body she was in. This wasn't a memory. It couldn't be a dream, it felt nothing like the nightmares she had of her and Kathryn's beachside room. This was different.

"It's okay," the man said again. Young, handsome and with jet-black hair spiked up.

"I don't–" Her voice had changed, too. It sounded familiar though… She couldn't force the body to speak so she could hear it again. Trapped, it was like being in another person's POV in the middle of a memory replay. She couldn't feel anything as the man kissed her neck but she could hear her body's heartbeat increase.

"I can go," the man whispered.

"No!" Seven watched herself put arms around the man and pull him close again so water from the shower drenched both of them. She frowned as she watched herself kiss the man, more curious than frightened by the circumstances.

The man groaned, "Oh, Harry…"

Seven frowned deeply. _Harry? _She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the shower head as she turned around with the man's help–she was in Harry's body! Harry Kim. About six years earlier, she estimated. Was Harry… like her? But why was she seeing this scene? What _the hell _was happen—

A sharp pinch led to Seven jutting her eyes open and finding the Doctor squatting beside her. She jumped, and sat up, touching her own arms and briefly her chest. She breathed hard, sweat on her brow.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, looking around them quickly.

"I think you passed out. Are you feeling OK?" He ran a medical tricorder around her.

"I am… fine," she lied as she got to her feet in Astrometrics, pushing away the Doctor's attempt to help her up.

"You better regenerate, Doctor's orders."

"I do not wish to use the alcove."

"I know," he said with an attitude. "If you were almost anyone else on this ship I'd give you a sedative. But thanks to your Borg… _enhancements_, you must use the alcove at least occasionally until, or if, something changes."

Seven didn't like it but she knew he was right, _for once_ she thought. "Very well."

"Stop by med bay tomorrow, or I'll come looking for you."

She nodded, doing her best not to roll her eyes.

"I can escort you to your quarters."

She waved her hand, "I am perfectly able to do that myself. Thank you for your assistance and good night."

He got the hint and left, understanding briefly why the crew talked about her–she hadn't behaved like this before. She waited a moment and then leaned heavily against the closest console. "Computer, how long have I been… out?" She rubbed her head.

"You have been asleep for three hours, 10 minutes and 46 seconds."

Her mind was too muddled to think about it more.

It'd been a long day. Maybe a regeneration cycle would be best after all.

And maybe Kathryn would even show up and stand by her like once upon a time.

She tried to move across the room and caught onto another console as she grew dizzy. She wasn't going to make it all the way to cargo bay 2 on her own. She tapped her badge and request a transport directly there.

She appeared at the front entrance of her home, though it hadn't been much of one since she'd found home was anywhere with Kathryn.

She stumbled across the room and climbed up to the alcove. As she turned around and punched in code, something caught her eye. On her small round sofa half under a blanket, Kathryn slept soundly. Seven smiled happily–coincidentally, tonight cargo bay 2 was home. Her mate always seemed to surprise her in the most wonderful ways.

Seven wished she had enough energy to go to her and kiss her, but although it wasn't going to happen this evening, she was contented to have her closely.

She whispered as the dais engaged, "Good night, Ryn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seven held a PADD in one hand as she input information with her other into a console in Astrometrics.

She finally felt rested after 12 hours in the alcove. Kathryn had long gone by the time the cycle ended but she had left the blanket folded on the couch with a note.

Seven read it with a smile.

_Good morning/afternoon, my Captain._

_Chakotay has invited us to dinner this evening. Would you like to go?_

_Also, hang onto this blanket for me? I'll need it when you use the alcove again._

_Yours only,_

_-Ryn_

Seven placed the note carefully in a box that contained a few other cherished items–all the notes Kathryn had left for her, the PADDs with information on her parents, and a couple of her Borg fragments she couldn't part with.

Seven eyed the two ensigns in her department as they left Astrometrics to go on their lunch break. The place to herself, she focused in on the data, well aware that she was already late for the meeting.

In the briefing room, Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom and even the Doctor, sat around the table waiting quietly. Chakotay and Tuvok weren't going to say anything to the Captain, so no one else did either. Kathryn checked the time again–Seven was now ten minutes late. She tapped her comm badge.

"Kathryn to Seven." She didn't visibly cringe at her faux pas but she also didn't look around to see if anyone noticed. She tapped the badge again, "The Captain to Seven of Nine."

No response.

B'Elanna interjected, mimicking the blonde, "she turns it off when she _wants to concentrate_."

How did she not know that, Kathryn thought. She forced the thought aside. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics."

Kathryn tapped her badge once more. "Janeway to ensign Kim."

"Harry here."

"Please go to Astrometrics and alert Seven of Nine that she is late for the staff meeting and that we _require _her report."

B'Elanna smirked at her impression of Seven. The Captain always had an air of mischief, but B'Elanna and many others had noted in passing that Janeway seemed even lighter on her feet than usual. Something about the way she smiled, too.

"...Yes, Captain." Harry finally replied.

Harry hooked a finger inside the collar of his uniform and pulled at it as he quickly hopped into the turbolift. The one person he didn't really want to see, or talk to, was, of course, the person he was required to visit. He held a hand to his forehead. His head felt hot and tight, his thinking slightly muddled under a haze. He said a silent prayer that they would be away from Tharia as soon as possible.

Seven didn't turn when she heard the door open. She only had a few more calculations to do before she'd get to the meeting but as she heard the voice behind her, she froze.

"Um, the Captain is trying to get–get ahold of you. Your comm is off."

She took a small breath and focused on the last couple numbers. "Thank you."

"She sounded a little peeved… D-do you need help with anything?" He asked.

"No," she snapped. She turned around to face him, trying her best to push away the shower scene she'd unintentionally witnessed from her mind. She took another breath and calmed, "I am nearly finished."

The doors to Astrometrics opened once more. The Captain and Chakotay entered the room and beelined to Seven. She could feel time slow down as Kathryn walked toward her. Her mind delivered her straight back to the best part of the shower vision–

Water running down Kathryn's neck and body… her breasts pressed against her own… Kathryn's surprise as Seven took control and slid her fingers inside her deeply, her exoskeleton fingers curving and moving as Kathryn's walls engulfed her… Kathryn's whines in her ear as she orgasmed...

"Where have you been?" the Captain asked with a stern look.

"Uh…" she glanced at Harry and found his mouth hung open, his eyes wide. She frowned. He quickly lowered his head, trying his best to look normal. Kathryn and Chakotay followed her eyeline and found Harry with his chin down.

"I'm sorry," Seven said, clearer headed. "I apologize. I had to cross check a few more things before the report would be ready."

"You turned off your comm," the Captain eyed her with her hands on her hips.

Seven tried her best not to think, but another image flooded her mind–Kathryn crying out her name as Seven unrelented in the shower.

Harry broke out in a choking cough. Chakotay checked on him, putting a soft hand to his shoulder. Harry indicated he was fine as he coughed and moved to another part of Astrometrics. Kathryn eyed Seven carefully. Seven knew Kathryn knew something was up.

"I am ready to go to the meeting now," Seven interjected.

Kathryn shot her a grin and then placed her Captain's mask on once again. "I rescheduled for an hour from now." She turned away, Chakotay and Harry following her. She held out her hand to let Chakotay and Harry leave first. "Don't be late," she called back to Seven with a wink.

Seven placed a hand to her forehead. She'd had a nice little break from the throbbing headache, but it slowly reappeared.

* * *

Kathryn tried to hold back a smile as she and Seven arrived at Chakotay's door at the same time.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kathryn winked.

Seven looked about them, the halls clear, she turned to give her a kiss and found she was already waiting for her. Seven laughed and pressed her lips gently against Kathryn's. She pulled away carefully, languishing in the moment.

"We could still get out of here," Kathryn teased, placing her fingers gently against Seven's torso, wanton for her.

Seven lowered her voice, "I am your Captain, and I believe we should attend this dinner."

Kathryn sighed as she gazed at her, "Yes, Captain." She took Seven's hand lightly in her own and kissed her palm.

Seven loved the way she touched her, no matter what the context. As Kathryn let her hand go she began to frown.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn whispered, looking over her shoulder just to be sure they were still alone.

"It's just a headache."

Kathryn put her hand to Seven's forehead, glad she wasn't hot but worried none the less. "If you don't want to do dinner tonight–"

"I do. I am fine," Seven told her sternly.

Kathryn nodded as Seven rang the door.

The doors opened almost instantly. Seven stepped in first, a move she knew indicated they were off-hours, but as the door closed behind her she felt her confidence waver.

"Hello," Chakotay said softly, kissing Kathryn on the cheek and then kissing Seven on the cheek as well. "Please," he indicated to the dining table.

Kathryn and Seven sat beside each other and Chakotay took the seat across from them. He revealed the dishes he prepared, a wide array of choices, including food supplements if Seven preferred. It was a kind gesture that both women appreciated.

He was also quick to stay on top of providing Kathryn with coffee and checking in with Seven to see if she wanted anything more to drink or eat. He was doing a great job of making them feel welcomed. It was pleasant, more pleasant than Seven thought it might be–who was to say he really did give up trying to be with Kathryn? –but this helped prove his good intentions.

Kathryn had been telling a story about a mission, keeping Chakotay and Seven entertained. When she laughed she slipped her hand around Seven's arm and pulled her close. As she continued her story, Seven watched her with fondness, both scared and excited at how at ease Kathryn was about showing her affection. She'd kept a hand on her the entire time they were there, whether it was a hand on her knee, fingering Seven's sleeves or hooking her arm around hers. Seven was contented by all of it–could it be this way with everyone they knew? So natural and enjoyable?

She'd glanced at Chakotay a few times to look for any sign of judgment but it never appeared. If he was judging them, he was doing it the only way Seven could handle: silently and without any indication. Had he looked at her with judgement, she knew she would've pulled away from Kathryn's touch, an injustice in itself but an action she couldn't help.

Chakotay suggested they retire to the living room as they continued their conversation. He sat on the sofa across from them telling a madcap story of his own. Although Seven had purposefully left a gap between her and Kathryn, her mate had other plans. She'd gotten up to refill her cup and when she returned she nearly sat on Seven. She took the blonde's hands and held them on her own lap.

Engaged fully in Chakotay's story, Kathryn ran her thumb in circles against Seven's hand. Her legs crossed, the redhead leaned her top leg against Seven, almost as if she were guarding Seven, and it utterly eased her–even with Chakotay bearing full witness.

"When we finally did get to the top, you'll never guess what we found."

Kathryn and Seven turned to each other. Seven turned back to Chakotay first. "Was it not the lost Marquis?"

Chakotay nodded, "You got it! And he was naked, except for a couple fronds in a makeshift loincloth."

Kathryn and Seven laughed with Chakotay, Kathryn burying her face against Seven's shoulder.

"That's what I got for opening my big mouth," he chuckled as he rose from the sofa. "Anything more to drink?"

Kathryn and Seven declined as he moved to the kitchen. He tried to avoid looking at them from the dining room as Kathryn leaned in and whispered something to Seven, which made both women smile. He rather liked that they were comfortable with him and comfortable with each other. It was nice to see Kathryn happy–he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her this lighthearted. And Seven? He'd never seen her laugh, let alone be so casual. She was always so stiff, but not with Kathryn. He understood, and liked, the mutual attraction they shared. He thought fondly of his and Seven's conversation on the beach.

Kathryn and Chakotay made eye contact across the room and he smiled kindly. Seven watched him as he returned and he smiled just as warmly to her. She was relieved for his congeniality.

Kathryn squeezed Seven's knee as she stood.

"Excuse me a moment, may I?" She pointed toward the lavatory down the short hall.

"Of course."

As Kathryn disappeared from the room, Chakotay put his large shoes up on the table and got comfortable. "How's it going? You look happy."

Seven eyed the direction Kathryn had gone. "I am. _We _are." She didn't mean to sound so defensive.

Chakotay chuckled, "I've only known Kathryn a little longer than you, but I've never seen her like she is with you."

Seven remained stoic, unsure where he intended to go with the statement.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Seven nodded once. Of course she had asked him a much harder question on the beach, but they also thought they were surely going to die. Things were different now, weren't they?

Chakotay spoke softly, watching his non-alcoholic beer. "Why aren't you living together?"

Seven didn't have any idea how to answer.

"I know it's not my business, but things seem to be going well. So, why not live together?"

"Your right," Kathryn said and both Chakotay and Seven turned to her quickly, unaware she had returned. She put her hand gently on Seven's shoulder. Seven looked up at her and she smiled warmly. She turned back to Chakotay. "It's not your business, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Chakotay nodded, he understood. This was not like work–his opinions were not necessary or needed, unless asked. It was fair, he thought. "So!" He clapped his hands. "How about a game?"

Kathryn smiled as she sat beside Seven. She looked to her partner as Chakotay left to fetch the games. She realized Seven was sweating. Her skin had grown a little pale and her cheeks were warm. "You're sick," she said quietly.

"I am fine."

A voice came over her comm, "Doctor to Seven." His voice was high-pitched. She had completely forgotten to stop by as she promised.

Seven tapped her badge, "Yes, Doctor. I will come to the medical bay tomorrow."

Kathryn tilted her head, her eyebrows raised.

"I will go in the morning," Seven reassured her.

"Seven" the Doctor interjected.

"Tomorrow, Doctor. Seven out."

"Do you need to regenerate?" Kathryn asked looking over her with worry.

Seven spoke even quieter, "I would like to lay down."

Kathryn nodded, "You can stay in my quarters, it's much closer, okay? Just for tonight," she added, knowing Seven had made a point in not staying over all night with Kathryn, even though she hadn't discussed it with her. Kathryn determined, hoped, her partner would tell her when she was ready.

Seven nodded as she rose from the chair. "You should stay here." She observed the look Kathryn gave her–a combination of surprise and concern, to leave Seven on her own. The blonde kissed her cheek while Chakotay set a couple games on the table. "I will be fine."

Kathryn ran her thumb over Seven's lips and nodded with some hesitation. "I won't be very long."

Seven laughed, "Enjoy yourself." She clasped her hands around Kathryn's biceps and lowered her voice, "but not too much."

"Not without you here," Kathryn ran her fingers along Seven's torso.

Seven pecked her on the cheek once more. She turned to Chakotay as he sat on the sofa. "Thank you for having me over. I must depart, however Kathryn is going to stay for awhile, if that is suitable."

Chakotay nodded, "Of course. Let's do this again soon?"

"That is acceptable." Kathryn squeezed Seven's hand gently, thankful.

"Rest well," Chakotay replied as he busied himself with the games on the table.

Seven meant to go but Kathryn still held her hand. She eyed her with a smirk.

Seven whispered, "I will see you shortly, Ryn."

The redhead gazed at her with shimmering eyes before releasing her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Seven was thankful Kathryn's room was only a few doors down from Chakotay's. The thought tickled her as at one time, not that long ago, the close proximity between the two had made her nervous.

A thick fog set in around her brain as she entered the Captain's quarters. She slid her fingers along Kathryn's desk as she moved through the room.

She directed the computer to dim the lights as she entered Kathryn's bedroom. She crawled into Kathryn's bed–_wasn't it theirs already?_ –and drifted away almost instantly.

But sleep didn't bring rest–she was tormented by strange, uncanny dreams that pulled at the corners of her mind. Flashes of green light in a dark room… a shadow on the ground stretching into a disturbing shape… tears down Kathryn's cheeks… faceless crewmen huddled around her menacingly...

She stirred awake and found Kathryn asleep beside her, an arm across her torso. She turned to face the redhead, pulling herself close to her. She regarded her with profound affection, lovingly adoring her features. She tenderly traced Kathryn's jaw line with her fingers. How had she gotten so lucky? She tried to think of at least one person she believed would be as patient and kind as her mate, but came up with none. She knew what she wanted, but the thought was unnerving.

A pang of sadness fell over her. She kissed Kathryn's temple, holding her lips against Kathryn for an extra few moments before she slipped out from the bed.

She took a coat from the Captain's closet. The fog in her mind kicked up again and a headache was close behind. She slid into the jacket, her body cold but her head hot. She walked out of Kathryn's quarters without thinking.

Down the hallway, she headed for the turbolift like a mindless drone, an irony left undiscovered, and she was none the wiser to the ensign who'd caught sight of her leaving the Captain's quarters, at two in the morning, disheveled, wearing the Captain's uniform jacket.

* * *

Seven followed her feet, dazed as she moved, wandering the halls of the ship like a wraith. She continued on for a long time, until in a matter of a few steps, the fuzz around her began to lift. She followed the path onward and found she was returning to herself, perking up. She looked down at herself and panic rose as she realized what she was wearing–not Kathryn's black jacket from Salea, instead it was the Captain's official coat, red strip and all.

Her mind clearer than it had been in nearly 43 hours, she began to analyze any and all factors that could've caused her afflictions to fluctuate so dramatically. Why did she feel nearly at full capacity at this location?

She came out of her reverie as she heard three ensigns walking toward her from afar. She eyed the two doors beside her. She punched in a code, the doors opened and she slipped in with her back to the room as the ensigns grew close. _Maybe that enhanced hearing thing had some, tiny merit._

The ensigns passed and everything grew quiet, Seven was thankful for that–she couldn't imagine the things the crew would say once rumor spread, not with the circumstances as they were. She rested her forehead against the doors with a deep breath.

"Seven?"

She jumped and whirled around, peering into the dim room. Harry met her eyes head on, sitting in a patch of light at the far end of the room. He stood but stayed pat, trying not to stare at the jacket Seven dawned. She moved toward him with frightening grace, like a panther striking its minuscule prey.

"Why are you here?" she rasped.

"I'm-I'm-I'm having tea," he gestured to his cup on the table, instinctively leaning back. "Do you... want to join me?" He asked with great reservation.

_No_, Seven thought, but she nodded and they both sat across from one another. While she stared at him unflinchingly, he avoided her.

The images he'd seen in his head were private ones, only supposed to be between Seven and the Captain. He didn't want to see any of it, and his embarrassment was unmistakable. He had to figure out a way to avoid associating Seven with being in her shoes while she—with Kathryn, the Captain. _Ugh! Think about __anything __else!_

"Did you hear me?" Seven supplicated.

"Hm?" Harry came back to his surroundings. "What did you say?"

"You have been ill as well?"

He stared at his hands and nodded. "Headaches and insomnia… But that's not... I've also been having these strange um, visions, or dreams–I'm not sure what to call them... They aren't very, uh... And I'm usually the one... They're sort of kind of... graphic."

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She knew what he meant all too well. "Clarify."

Harry chuckled nervously, "Yeah, right. Well, I promise I've never had dreams like this before. I–this isn't normal for me to dream about, okay? And I've never had dreams where I was in someone else's body..." He took a breath. "I've been seeing, um," he put a hand to the back of his neck and looked up, his eyes glued to a rivet in the ceiling. "I've been seeing you with someone."

"Clarify," she croaked.

Harry buckled down. He needed to pay the piper. Rip it off like a band aid. _Just do it!_ "I've been seeing you and the Captain..." he searched for the right term, "Procreating–I mean not that specifically, because two women don't really procr–at least not human women, I mean I know you're part Borg—but that's not really what I was... You know what I mean... right?"

Seven grew pale as he fidgeted in front of her, his head still turned away. Her pulse beat in her ears, her stomach in her chest. Her pulse quickened. It became hard for her to take a breath.

Harry eyed her as he sensed her rising panic. "It's okay, you know. I mean, it's okay to be that way, if that's what you've actually been doing..." He looked pointedly at her jacket. "It's normal. About as normal as everything else that happens on Voyager."

Seven's panic had ebbed away as she considered his words. Was he not implying that some thought it was abnormal to lay with the same sex? –but her research of Earth had indicated her home planet had long accepted different sexualities as well as genders.

"I–I," Harry put his hand to his forehead, "I think that if you and whoever you see are happy, then what's the big deal?"

Seven was troubled not with what he said but that he said it at all. She didn't need his stamp of approval, and in fact she took pride in the images Harry had seen–she wasn't ashamed of her and Kathryn and it was actually one of the things she was _certain _about.

Harry had always been a little strange to her, speaking and acting occasionally like a fool, but she'd also began to relate to him–they weren't all that different from one another, not if what she saw was true as well. "I have also had visions."

Harry slowly frowned. He hadn't even considered that Seven could be seeing anything from his life. "What kind of visions?"

"Not unlike the visions you describe of me."

Harry smacked his hands over his face, embarrassed beyond belief. He spoke through his fingers in the dim cafeteria, "What did you see?"

"You were _procreating _with another man."

It slowly hit him as he recalled the memory. "Good god..."

"I believe we have been affected by Tharia's obelisk."

Harry was grateful to get off the topic of Seven's visions of him and of the memories themselves. He shook his head, "All the Tharian texts we found implied _that _thing was a form of entertainment, not anything to be taken seriously. I'll bet you anything this will wear off. The texts mentioned something about timing, that's probably what it was referring to."

"What if it is not?"

"Seven," he looked at her seriously, "Let's give it three days. I'm telling you, this is going to wear off real soon. And until then, we know what keeps symptoms at bay: staying within proximity."

Seven didn't hide her surprise that he had surmised the correct conclusion.

"The symptoms seem to be worsening."

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe it's a delayed reaction, or maybe we're making it worse by not staying close. Let's give it three days. We'll know by the end of day three if this is slightly more serious than it seems."

Seven swallowed.

"Please, Seven..."

"Three days."

Harry wasn't relaxed just yet, "Until then... these visions..."

Seven looked at him apprehensively.

"Let's just try not to have them."

"How?"

Harry shrugged, "Let's just both try to focus on work, not memories or imaginations..."

Seven raised her eyebrows, nodded.

"And we'll be discreet with the stuff we do happen to see, even if it's fake?"

She met his eyes and nodded again. For all the talk the crew did about her, she had a secret that would surpass their snide comments. It was a terrifying thought. Her ability to function was now in the hands of someone else–someone kind, yes, but not someone particularly vigilant or discreet, as proven by his public reactions to the visions.

She realized that she too had a similar burden. Harry seemed just as disturbed by the information she had mysteriously received. He seemed to have a secret of his own; she didn't believe the visions were fake, as he tried to imply. "Of course."

"Not even her, okay? If you tell her she'll have to bring in everyone and we'll have to share everything we know... It's just for a few days. Okay?"

The thought of keeping something from Kathryn greatly disturbed her but the thought of all the officers and the subsequent crew finding out about their relationship was too much. Her voice caught before she could speak. With a breath she spoke evenly, "I comply."

Harry felt bad for her but he also needed her to keep her word. "Thank you."

A quiet moment passed. "I did not know you were–"

"I'm not. Don't say that."

"I apologize," Seven raised her cortical node. "It is alright if you are, as you told me."

"Well I'm not, so it doesn't matter."

Seven kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Now, let's figure out how we're going to do this."

She permitted his request.

* * *

On the bridge the next morning, Janeway kept an eye out for Harry, who was almost never late. She turned around in her chair both ways to make sure she didn't miss him, but he wasn't there.

Janeway turned to Chakotay at her side. She lowered her voice. "Where's Harry Kim?"

"Seven requested his help for the next three days. I didn't think it would be a problem, but I can recall him now."

Janeway held up a hand and shook her head. She sat back in her chair again, her fingers running across her lips back and forth as she tried to figure out why Seven would request Harry–he was their Ops guy, so what would he be needed for in Astrometrics?

She leaned back toward Chakotay and lowered her voice further, "What is Mr. Kim helping with in Astrometrics?"

"Seven didn't say." He watched her carefully. "I can recall him–"

"Not necessary." She turned back quickly to the task at hand.

A few hours later, Kathryn finally had a few extra minutes. She beelined off the bridge as inconspicuously as she could. Standing alone in the turbolift, she put a few fingers to her forehead. Why was this business of Harry bothering her so much?

She walked confidently through the doors to Astrometrics. A few groups of crewmen worked in different areas. She scanned the room quickly for Seven but not finding her, she looked for Harry instead–no Harry either.

"Captain!" An ensign said as he noticed she wasn't just anyone who came to their department.

Kathryn smiled nicely and continued to observe the room, "Where's Seven of Nine?"

The apologetic crewman noticed a few of his workmates watch them at the mention of the Borg. "She's in the holodeck."

Kathryn frowned at him, obviously confused.

"They're testing out the preliminary stim–simulation."

Kathryn squinted imperceptibly.

"–For the cartographic programming update."

Kathryn scanned the room once more, unaware of the spying crew as they turned back to their work seconds before. "And Mr. Kim?"

The ensign swallowed more obviously than he intended and the Captain pretended not to notice. "Harry–Mr. Kim was requested to assist."

She stretched her arms out and held the rail in front of them firmly with both hands. "With what?"

"I don't have that information, Captain."

Kathryn surveyed him once more before she released the rail. "As you were."

Once she disappeared out of the department he finally breathed.

Outside of Holodeck one, Kathryn was going to give her Captain's code to enter the deck, but she stopped midway. She let out a sigh. _She couldn't access the room with the Captain's privilege when she was motivated by Kathryn's world. The Captain and Kathryn could not step into each other's worlds whenever at all possible._

She pressed her forehead to the doors momentarily. _I love you._

She tore away for the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Samantha opened the doors surprised and delighted to find the Captain at her doorstep. "Captain! What can I do for you?"

Kathryn smiled, "do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course!"

"Captain!" Naomi was ecstatic to find the Captain walk into their quarters. She went to hug her but remembered her training and stood back in a stance that Kathryn found eerily similar to Seven's.

"At ease," Kathryn winked and met the girl with a hug. "How are you these days?"

"Good! But I had another dream about Nasyne."

Kathryn was surprised, "Nasyne? You've had other dreams about her?"

"Loads."

"She's been having a hard time sleeping," Samantha said as she ushered Kathryn to the couch and sat across from her in a sofa chair. Naomi stood by her mother shyly. "Nightmares about this person."

"I don't blame her."

"Oh?" Samantha chimed with a swash of guilt, sadness and fear for not being there to protect Naomi.

"To tell you the truth," Kathryn pointedly focused on the girl. "I've had my share of nightmares about her, too."

"Really?" Naomi plead. "That means we all do, except for Neelix."

Kathryn turned to the girl's mother with a quizzical look, wondering if Naomi meant to imply that Seven was also having nightmares.

Samantha knew what she was silently asking, and nodded.

_Seven had been here, talking to them, about nightmares she was having? Why didn't she share this information with her?_

Samantha noticed how Kathryn receded into thought and she turned to Naomi, "Go get ready for dinner. Wash your hands. Go on." She patted the sweet girl and she hurried off. Samantha remained quiet in her chair, watching Kathryn and holding space with her while Kathryn stared off sadly into space.

"Well!" Samantha was extra perky, "I want you to stay for dinner. I owe you." She smiled widely as Kathryn refocused. "For everything you did to take care of Naomi, saving the crew–the least I can do is have you over for dinner. I'm just sorry I haven't offered sooner."

Kathryn chuckled. "You don't have to ever thank me for that. And dinner sounds good."

Kathryn had been so thankful for a nice meal with the two amazing women, one a precocious Captain in the making and the other a supportive, wise confidant. Being around such special people had restored her in many ways... but there was still that _other _part. The one wrapped in fear.

Samantha once again turned to her daughter and smiled warmly, "I think it's bedtime."

Naomi nodded, her eyes feeling heavy. Kathryn watched the mother and daughter as they communicated mainly through looks and gestures.

"Good night, Captain!" Naomi said at attention.

"Good night, Ensign," she replied in an official tone.

Beaming, Naomi disappeared from the room.

Samantha rose and held her napkin at Kathryn like the point of a finger, "Give me a few minutes? I have a special treat so don't sneak out!"

Kathryn agreed.

She made herself busy by cleaning up while Samantha tended to her daughter. As long as she kept her mind occupied she wouldn't have to think about other things. She'd scrubbed the dining table harder than she meant to and annoyed at herself, finally ceased. She took her spot on the sofa as Samantha returned.

"One sec!" Samantha grabbed two classes from the replicator and opened a cabinet to fetch a bottle of auburn liquid. She brought the items back to the coffee table and took her seat in the sofa chair again.

Samantha poured them each a glass. "This is honest to goodness, non-replicated, Indiana scotch."

Kathryn's mouth fell open, "How?"

"It's a long story for another time," Samantha laughed as she took a sip of the sharp liquid.

Kathryn followed suit with a face of her own. "That's got a bite!"

Samantha chuckled, already feeling a bit light.

Kathryn slid down on the sofa, had her feet on the table and held a glass of scotch on her stomach. Samantha leaned heavily to one side of the sofa chair turning her glass around in circles on the armrest.

Kathryn looked up at the ceiling with a calm breath, slightly reddened from the alcohol. "The last time I had Indiana scotch was when I was a teenager with–" she squinted, trying to remember the name, "Mathew Scully. I stole it from my father's personal display–a 25 year old sherry oak. God, I got in so much trouble." She laughed.

"Oo, that's good," Samantha burped quietly, "but I have you beat. Stacey Winters, a priceless family heirloom and a little tiny fire I may have accidentally started."

Kathryn hooted in surprise. "I thought I was a handful!"

"I know _you _were."

Kathryn laughed. She took another sip of her drink.

"So, you dated a woman?"

Samantha set the glass on the rug at her feet and leaned back in her chair. She kept an eye on Kathryn but made sure not to stare. "That surprises you?"

"I don't know," Kathryn stared at an iridescent green vase across the room. "Has Neelix told you about Salea Alara?"

"Yes. It sounds like it was a much different world to our own."

Kathryn smiled at the pleasant memory of the dance she and Seven shared. "It had its merits."

"It seems like it did you good. Ever since that excursion you've been... different."

Kathryn eyed the purple and blue flowers sticking out of the vase. The stems were a little discolored, probably because they were too dry, she deduced. "Oh?"

"You seem more relaxed."

"Are you calling me lazy?" Kathryn grinned.

"No, definitely not. But you seemed... looser, happier."

Kathryn snorted with an amused expression, but her lightheartedness shifted to an air of sadness.

Samantha spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

Kathryn threw back the last of the liquid in one swallow. "I started seeing... _someone_... I'm not sure exactly _what _happened, to be honest. And I don't know _when _it happened. But one day all of a sudden, I was in love." Tears began to well in her eyes but she clenched her jaw and forced them away.

Her mood shifted as she thought about the garden on Salea, and she smiled to herself. "We spent time together outside all of this," she gestured to her ship. "It was..." she lifted her eyebrows in a tender expression. "Everything was going so well."

Samantha waited a moment. "And then what happened?"

"This person started pulling away while Voyager was getting back to normal." She fell slowly into a deep sadness which she tried to hide behind a fixed, Starfleet captain face. "I don't know what happened. She–they... _She._" Kathryn glanced at Samantha and then continued,"Shestopped talking to me. I know something's going on but I have no clue what. Until this morning..."

A moment passed.

"What happened this morning?" Samantha chimed in smoothly.

"I can't say." The Captain raked her fingers through her hair. "But she's spending time with someone else, and I know this person has had feelings for her at one point or another."

"Have you and _she _discussed your relationship with each other?"

Kathryn shrugged, "I thought so. We were both excited, I thought. But ever since we've been back... She won't stay the night anymore. She hasn't since we left Salea Alara."

"Why do you think that is?"

Kathryn looked up, wetness on her cheeks but her jaw firm. "I think she's ashamed... Whether it's being with me," she spoke through her teeth, afraid of losing her composure, "or herself, or the two of us together..."

"Have you asked her?"

"I can't," Kathryn shook her head with annoyance directed at herself. "I won't push her and I won't make her talk to me if she doesn't want to. I've offered, Sam. But she doesn't want to talk to me." The wetness in her eyes as returning and she turned her attention to the drying flowers. The water line was low, too low if they were going to survive.

"Maybe she needs you to be patient with her." Samantha shifted her position and crossed a leg. "And maybe she just needs some more time to adjust. It's never easy when a new relationship–or even a new chapter in a relationship–begins. The question is how much time and energy do you want to spend on her. There's no guarantee that she'll come around, just like there's no guarantee something nefarious is going on. This is an opportunity for you to decide if you want to remain or if you want to leave the relationship."

Kathryn gave her a lopsided grin. "I love her, Sam. I mean, I've been engaged before, I've had long term relationships–" she shook her head, "they were never like this."

"When I'm with her," Kathryn beamed, "it's not like anything I've felt. I want to be with her every moment. I want to go on adventures with her and... marry her. Give her whatever she wants. Make a life with her. Prove to her that I'm a worthy mate."

Kathryn leaned back on the sofa and spoke directly, "You know, if our _excursion _to the Delta Quadrant didn't happen, I would've married Mark. I know it shouldn't matter, but it still does."

"What shouldn't matter?"

Kathryn stood and walked around to view space through the window. "I got us here, Samantha. I don't really believe that I deserve to be happy. Why should I be? I failed this crew." She turned to meet Samantha's eyes from across the room.

"My _little _problems should be at the bottom of the list."

Samantha chuckled and Kathryn turned to her with shock.

"I'm sorry," Samantha tried to hold a few giggles back. "Sorry."

"Explain." Kathryn closed her eyes so she could roll them at herself for clearly adopting Seven's terse predisposition.

Samantha gestured for the sofa and Kathryn came back around suspiciously. "Kathryn, you know me well," she spoke so seriously the redhead became self-conscious. "That's bullshit."

Kathryn gaped, stunned by her friend.

"You deserve to be happy just as much as every other soul on board. Do you love Seven?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered before she could stop herself.

"And you think she loves you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to cut her loose?"

A flash of fire crossed through her body, "No."

"Are you prepared to give up?"

"No." Kathryn's energy shifted into determination and brawn.

_There you are. _Samantha was relieved to find a glimmer in her Captain's focused, blue eyes.

"Thank you, Samantha."

* * *

Kathryn stood outside of Cargo Bay 2 with her hands on her hips as she found the doors locked. The computer informed her Seven was regenerating. Kathryn leaned forward, her forehead and hands rested sweetly against the metal.

She took a soft breath.

She pulled away with a straight back, "I'm not giving up on you, Seven. Never have before, and I'm not about to start."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

  
Harry worked at a console in Astrometrics. He stood at his station behind Seven who worked at her own, some 40 feet across the room. He glanced at the back of her head more than once, increasingly more distracted by everything. He wondered how long he could actually busy himself with pointless work until Chakotay or the Captain caught onto him. His head was full of labored thoughts and random images–gone before they full appeared. 

The doors behind him whooshed and he just knew it was the Captain. He plugged away at the console, sweating as he realized how terrifying it would be in reality to get caught by the Captain–he didn’t want to see her wrath. 

“Harry!” Tom called and Harry jumped wildly. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” 

Seven turned halfway back and then focused on her console again. 

“Sorry,” Tom called to Seven. He grinned at Harry once more and lowered his voice slightly. “You’ll never guess what I did!” 

“No, Tom, please. Please–” Harry shook his head, fearing the absolute worst. 

“I. Got. You. A…. date tonight!” Tom held up his hand to give him a high five. 

Harry closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them again Tom had lowered his hand. “With who?” 

Tom cocked a smug expression. He flicked his eyebrows. “Kristie Yao.” 

Harry was about to roll his eyes but a bad thought struck him. He recalled how Seven insinuated he was… not straight. This would be the perfect opportunity to prove his heterosexual prowess, yes! 

“Thanks, Tom!” Harry beamed. 

Tom raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised at his best friend’s change of pattern. “Well alright then!” He patted him on the shoulder. 

Harry kept an eye on Seven, looking for any indication that she had heard their conversation. Although, he was pretty sure someone said she had Borg “super” hearing. It was one of the less-likely to be true rumors he’d heard, and there had been numerous stories since the incident with the Mugatos. 

Tom knocked his shoulder once more. “I told her it was a holodate. Deck 1, twenty hundred hours tonight.” 

“Well wait,” Harry reached out as Tom backed away toward the exit. “Where did you tell her the date would be?” 

“I didn’t. That’s up to you! Charm her, Harry. This is Kristie wow," he winked. 

"Yao."

Tom winked again, "I want to see you at breakfast tomorrow.” He glanced toward Seven and then mouthed to Harry, “I want the details.” 

The doors to Astrometrics suctioned closed and Harry resumed his post at the console. A date. Great. Somehow Tom had convinced him again, though he knew he had to take some responsibility this time–this about more than just a date. 

He frowned at the back of Seven's head–didn’t she have anything to say? Surely she had heard the conversation. And she was always so blunt, so what gave now? Pity? Anger started to rise in him but it was cut short. 

“What is it?” Seven asked with her back still to him. 

“Nothing,” Harry warbled, off balance. A moment passed and the console froze on him once again. He slammed his fist onto the console and Seven turned around after all. 

"Why are you destructing my equipment?" 

"It's that same glitch,” he said through teeth. 

"Remove the panel behind the second generator and repair the wired connection." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a little more insolence than he intended. "Yes, ma'am," he corrected with respect. He grabbed a tool and moved past her, slipping behind a neighboring alcove and out of sight. 

The doors to Astrometrics opened again and Seven turned back to find Kathryn at the entrance. Her throat caught a moment but she turned back to her work. "Captain," she said, satisfied that Harry had heard her and would understand that he should remain out of sight. 

Seven closed her eyes as the familiar scent drew closer. Lightly, Kathryn slid her fingers across her lower back. Seven remained still but her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Kathryn was so stealthy and swift, Seven thought, so alluring and strapping. What she wouldn’t give to take her right there in the middle of Astrometrics, in the middle of the day, in the middle of the Delta Quadrant. 

The redhead leaned against the console, a hand trailing along the loose black sleeves of Seven’s tunic, and up again to Seven’s muscular biceps.

Seven tilted her head as her body electrified from her mate’s touch. 

Kathryn smiled crookedly. She double checked the room to be sure she hadn't missed anybody. Confident, she grasped Seven’s biceps tightly and turned the blonde so they faced each other squarely. Kathryn stood with her back straight and gazed at her partner, Seven's eyes tightly shut. 

Kathryn lightly placed her fingers above Seven's navel and traced upwards, gliding across the cotton material. Seven let out a labored breath and Kathryn's body was clutched by the sound. 

She glanced toward the doors and then leaned in and up, placing her lips against Seven’s neck. She kissed the warm skin sweetly, trailing her lips up to Seven's ear where she nuzzled her. 

Seven's fingers wrapped around Kathryn's waist, pulling her in, alive as she felt Kathryn against her. Kathryn smiled and kissed her chin. Another labored breath. 

After a moment, her body ready to give itself to the redhead, Seven remembered her dilemma. It was easier to avoid her beloved rather than to lie to her. Seven gently directed Kathryn away from her. She hung her head as she released the love of her life, disturbed by her own actions.

Kathryn was patient. She waited until Seven met her eyes. She was sure she could see wetness blurring her partner’s eyes. 

“Seven…” Kathryn reached out and took Seven's hand, wrapping her own hands around hers lovingly. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I just want to say that I’m here. Whenever you… if you want to talk about anything." She rubbed her thumb across Seven's hand. "Okay?” 

Seven nodded, holding onto her emotional walls in fear of losing herself in the moment and telling Kathryn everything. 

The redhead smiled softly–it was no mystery that Seven was conflicted about something. She lifted her hand and kissed the palm gently before releasing her and disappearing out of Astrometrics. Seven put her hands to her face in utter conflict, the spot where Kathryn had kissed still burning.

Harry waited a few minutes before he quietly finished up the repair on the panel. He moved out of the hidden spot a few minutes later. He glanced at Seven who worked at the console like normal, and went back to his work without a word.

* * *

  
Seven stepped through the open doors onto the spacious balcony, a large moon glowing close by in the clear sky. A few elegant tables lit by candlelight lined a decorative wrought iron railing. Beyond and below the balcony was a thick canopy made of great, 100 meter redwoods with sharp-pointed leaves and thick, wide trunks. 

The scent of a log fire wafted through with the warm breeze and Seven recalled what she thought were her last moments on the forsaken beach, a similar scent filling her as she her fire blazed on the cool sand. 

Harry appeared at the open balcony doors in black with a sharp blue tie. She found it becoming on him. He grimaced as he approached the table Seven stood by. 

“So?” He gestured to the outfit. 

“You look… handsome.” 

Harry grinned, “Thanks!” 

Seven looked out at the view once more, drawn to its comfort, “How long will your date endure?” 

Harry wiped a speck of something off his sleeve and chuckled. Endured was right. "I don’t know. Did you bring something to do?” 

Seven bowed her head. “I have brought a PADD.” 

Of course she did. “Well, you know you could always try to relax for awhile, too.” 

He happened to glance across the inside of the restaurant. The entrance was far opposite them, and patrons filled the room, but one particular patron caught his attention. He grew wide-eyed and pushed Seven out of sight as Tom spotted him.

"Hey!” 

Seven recognized the voice and stood against the wall, hoping the standing ferns would provide enough cover to avoid detection. Her black uniform helped. Harry took a few steps forward to meet Tom and prevent him from coming out too far.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to check it out! Nice work, Harry!" He moved around him and walked to the railing. Harry was frozen, unsure what to do. Seven waited a moment and then quietly slipped away from around the fern and into the restaurant. She moved along the wall and found a place at the bar behind another standing plant, leaving Tom and Harry to their own devices. 

A woman tried to squeeze between the back of Seven's chair and the standing group of people and caught her foot on Seven's stool. Seven caught her with precision and speed and helped the woman lean against the bar beside Seven’s seat.

"Thank you," the woman flipped her red hair over and smiled at Seven. 

Seven was surprised by the young woman. She didn't look like she belonged in the aristocratic restaurant, with her slightly ill-fitting dress, rugged hands and never-before-worn heels. Still, she was quite beautiful with soft pink lips and naturally long lashes. Seven felt herself staring and turned back to the PADD on the bar in front of her. 

"What are you reading?" 

Seven glanced at her, uncomfortable. "It is for work." 

"I wish I could read right now." 

Seven turned to the redhead, "Why can you not?" 

She laughed quietly, leaning back and smiling at Seven. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly one of these people." She gestured to the room. "We're having a benefit for the conservation." 

Seven wasn't sure where to start. "Conservation?" 

"Ever since the government cut our funding in half, we've had to do about four of these a year." She shook her head. “Bunch of idiots.” 

Seven found her quick temper endearing. "You said 'we'." 

"Jess Danka." 

Seven shook her hand. 

"National Park Service. I run the park." 

"You are very young," Seven said, unaware she still held Jess's hand. 

"Thanks." She removed her hand from Seven gently with a small smile. "Who are you? You don't seem like one of these people either." She eyed Seven’s uniform and glanced at her ocular implant. 

"That is correct. I am Seven." 

"Like the number?" 

The blonde frowned genuinely, "What else?" 

Jess chuckled. "What are you doing here? Pretty expensive place to read a book." 

"I am waiting for a friend who is on a date." 

"That's nice of you." 

A few moments later the woman excused herself and went to chat with a table of wealthy donors. Seven regarded her and then went back to her PADD, though her mind was far from the schematics.

God, she missed Kathryn. 

*****

Forty-five minutes later Seven had moved from the bar and sat just inside the restaurant from the balcony. The angle provided her with protection from being seen by Harry and his date, and allowed her to overhear their conversation. Perhaps she could learn more about the ritual of dating by observation in real time... though she admitted to herself she was especially curious about Harry's inclinations. 

He was an interesting specimen in that he too cared what others thought of him. However, where she felt exposed and vulnerable, he seemed to feel anger and irritation. She considered it could be due to their differences in gender, but there were too many dissimilarities between them to pinpoint any one reason. Still, she was absorbed by her curiosity. 

What made Harry so angry about possibly being homosexual? Didn’t he have support like she did? And why did she have to be so sensitive to the crews gossip anyway? She let out an annoyed breath and shook off her annoyance with herself. She listened in on Harry's conversation while she pretended to read a PADD. 

Harry and Kristie ate their food silently. The brunette kept accidentally knocking her heavy fork against the porcelain plate while she ate her salad. Meanwhile, across the table, Harry was going into a panic at the deafening silence. Say something, idiot! 

"How's everything going with Brad?" As soon as the question came out he clenched his hand around his knee. How stupid are you?! 

"Oh, I thought..." she shook her head, "We broke up last week." 

Harry nodded with eyebrows raised, "Right." Obviously they broke up or she wouldn’t be on a date with him! 

"How has Astrometrics been?" 

"What?" he asked quickly. 

"Tom said you've been working on a project in Astrometrics. I've been thinking about asking for transfer there, but I've heard the stories about you-know-who." 

"Uh–" 

"Is what they say true? I'm sure only half of it is right, but I heard something particularly interesting yesterday..." 

"Uh?" 

She leaned in and lowered her voice, despite the fact that everything around them was a hologram. All except one. "I heard she's trying to take over Voyager." 

Harry took a hidden sigh of relief. 

"–and she's sleeping with the Captain!" 

Before Harry could choke, a glass crashed inside the restaurant, out of their sight. The momentary distraction kept Harry from losing his cool. Kristie turned back to him with a big grin. "I know, right." 

"Where–where did you hear that?" 

She leaned back in her chair with a smug smile that reminded him of Tom. 

"I don't want to say who," she took another sip of her water, "but I'll tell you this, they work in Engineering." 

Harry thought of one person in particular but pushed away the thought. "And where did they get it from?" 

"They saw it, first hand." 

He leaned in further, "Saw what exactly?" 

"They saw the Borg Ice Queen leaving the Captain's quarters in the middle of the night, in the Captain's shirt, her hair all messed up." 

Harry thought back and knew instantly it must have been the same night he and Seven met in the dining hall. It wasn't the Captain's shirt, it was the Captain's official coat. There was at least one piece of wrong information to the rumor, he could try to work with that. 

"You think they’re... together?"

"Why else would they be meeting like that?" She broke a breadstick in half and chewed on one of the halves. 

"The Captain has a lot of work for Seven, she's the head of Astrometrics." Even he didn't believe himself. 

"No one sees Chakotay doing it any more." 

Harry's ears perked, "What do you mean?" 

"You didn't know? The Captain and Chakotay were seeing each other constantly. Even I saw him leave the Captain's quarters really late one night, but no one sees it anymore. Maybe she dumped Chakotay and now she's... commanding the Borg." She leaned back again with a little giggle, "I don't blame her. Despite Seven’s personality, she’s attractive. And they thought female captains weren’t hounds! Ha!” 

Harry glanced up toward the inside of the restaurant. He thought he saw a tall blonde slip by just before a couple walked in front of his view. He knew if it were Seven she did have enhanced hearing, and wished he could hide his face. Way to go. 

Seven stormed off the holodeck without caution and into the hallway. She quickly wiped away the wet streaks on her cheeks. She didn't want to feel this way any more. It was maddening! She was losing what little control she felt she still had. How could these ever-so-honorable Starfleet crew members speak so openly about her like she was an android! Panic began rising in her and she grew even more panicked as it rose. She didn’t want to feel this way any more! She took a deep breath as she held herself, everything in her mind screeching to a halt. 

A hardness grew over her. Her jaw tightened with anger. Her panic dissolved into a steadfast, clamped down unfeeling. Maybe she had everything wrong. Maybe she didn’t want to be human any more, maybe she preferred being an android. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to be with Kathryn. 

  
Harry stumbled into the hall behind her and came around hurriedly to speak to her. He found resolve in her eyes, a familiar, consuming shutoff he knew well. “Seven?” He asked softly. 

She flashed a glare at him. She was just about done with Harry. He didn’t defend her of course, but to engage in rumor sharing about her, while she was in the same room! He was just like the rest of them! It was infuriating!

She blazed rage but just as quickly as it had built, it dashed away. She took a normal breath, finding herself calm before growing confused. It was a strange sensation–like another force had moved through her. She couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

Seven looked away. 

“About what I said… or didn’t. I should’ve just told her she should stop spreading rumors... I’m sorry.” 

She took a shaky breath and felt her composure return, an indecipherable pillar. 

Harry felt a stab of disappointment. “We better move.” 

He turned to go down the hall toward the turbolift and crashed smack dab into Turner. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Turner and Harry untangled themselves from the floor with Seven's help. As the two men rose, the group met each other with an awkward silence.

Turner looked toward Seven but glued his vision to her forehead, embarrassed and uncomfortable. They hadn't seen one another since their sexual encounter, and here he stood in front of the only woman he slept with, and the man he'd had a crush on since their first year in the Delta quadrant.

"Sorry about that," Harry said quietly, brushing off a fleck from Turner's shoulder without thinking.

Turner's attention quickly shifted from the blonde to the sweet man he was bewitched by. "It's okay. I was actually about to call you..."

Harry waited, interested.

Turner glanced at Seven, "But if you're in the middle of something…"

"He is not."

The two men looked to her and back to each other. "The group is having an impromptu meet up tonight. I told them you were thinking about joining us. I know it's short notice, but if you want to come…"

Harry eyed Seven as inconspicuously as he could before viewing the floor. "I'd like to but I can't tonight."

"Oh," Turner tried not to sound so disappointed and lifted his spirit, "That's okay." He smiled kindly. "If something changes, we're meeting at twenty-one hundred hours in Rosa Hernandez's quarters."

"Thanks," Harry retorted quietly.

Turner met Seven's eyes and gave her a curt nod. He continued on his way down the hall and all grew quiet again.

* * *

As per their agreement, it was Harry's night, which meant Seven was sleeping on the couch in his quarters, thanks to his roommate who was spending time with his girlfriend on a different deck.

Seven had turned back and forth on her side, utterly uncomfortable and restless on the generic couch.

Giving up, Seven stepped quietly into Harry's lavatory and peered at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, the lack of proper sleep weighed on her more, even her alcove hadn't helped.

She examined her neck first and then pulled down her loose shirt to view the bruise Kathryn had left her. She touched it lightly and smiled, remembering how it felt in the moment–taking her to a higher peak.

Her eyes closed, she thought of Kathryn–the way she would look at Seven across the room. Even now, since they'd began a relationship, Kathryn's looks across rooms made her flush.

She thought back to the shuttle, to their first real kiss. Kathryn was so tender, so protective, so celestial. She would go through every horrible moment on the planet again if it meant getting to feel Kathryn kiss her so perfectly.

Opening her eyes once more, she glanced over herself. Lying to Kathryn was taking its toll on her and it was making her sick. She had to tell her mate the truth, even if it meant betraying Harry. His secret was important to him, but she wasn't willing to lose Kathryn, or her trust, for a secret so minor; she couldn't afford to lose or fail her mate.

As she passed through Harry's room she gave an apology in her head and slipped out of his quarters. She was thankful no one had seen her. Getting on the turbolift, she waited for her headache to return with a vengeance, compliant to the pain in exchange for seeing Kathryn.

* * *

Harry quietly changed into his clothes. If he was going to be able to sneak out, he'd have to be even quieter than quiet, with Seven's enhanced hearing. He picked up the black case by the bedroom door and silently stepped through the living area.

In the dark, he couldn't make out if Seven was awake or asleep. He cringed as the doors suctioned open but hearing no response from Seven, he quickly moved outside of his quarters.

Grateful to not be seen straight away, Harry walked down a few halls. When he stood in front of Rosa's he chimed and waited. He was grateful once again that his and Seven's condition allowed them to still remain on the same deck without being affected. He still feared they're condition would worsen, but for the evening, he would get the chance to leave his concerns behind and play music.

The double doors opened and Rosa stood in front of him, a quizzical look on her face. "Oh. Hi. Are you here to... play?" She glanced at the clarinet case.

"Of course! Turner invited me. I hope that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come in," Rosa stood aside and held her hand out.

Harry eyed her with confusion but turned to take a look at the group around the living area. He spotted Turner and smiled toward him. He was a little disappointed to see Turner pretend not to notice.

Harry sat on the sofa between Ava and Finley. He sat on the edge, uncomfortable as he noticed everyone eyeing him strangely. He noted the instruments and sheet music but got the worst feeling like he had interrupted them.

"Let's try it again," Rosa said. She handed over a copy of the sheet music and Harry quickly grabbed his clarinet. Sliding the pieces together and giving the reed a test, he smiled as Rosa orchestrated.

He'd never seen or heard the song they played, but he was pleasantly surprised by the whimsical, almost humorous nature of the piece. He noted a few places where it could be improved, but overall enjoyed the experience. He even riffed a part near the end.

The group cheered and congratulated each other after they completed the song. Rosa rose above the chatter, "That was our best one yet!"

Harry smiled as Rosa pointed at him, "I loved what you did at the end there!"

He hoped his blush wasn't obvious but as he looked around the room he found the side-eye glances had changed to impressed smiles. "Who wrote it?"

Rosa and the group looked to Turner. He gave a humbled smile.

Harry tried not to stare; Turner continued to surprise him.

* * *

"Who is it?" Kathryn's voice called from the other side of the doors.

Seven eyed the hall both ways. "It's me," she loudly whispered.

The doors opened and Kathryn stood in front of her, watching her with a frown.

"May I speak with you?"

Kathryn gestured her in and showed the way to her sofa. Seven remained standing as the Captain sat with a skeptical expression.

Seven took a few low breaths, suddenly extra-aware of her fear: what if Kathryn wouldn't be able to trust her again? What if she lost her? She shook her head at herself, she had to be honest and she had to hope Kathryn would stay with her.

Seven met Kathryn's eyes with resolve. "You know I love you." She placed her hands behind her back but her head hung forward. "You know that, right?"

Kathryn opened her mouth and then closed it again. "I'm not sure…"

Seven took a trembling breath. This had gone on for far too long. She moved to the ground in front of Kathryn, placing her hands carefully on Kathryn's knees. "I apologize for my behavior." She looked up at her mate with sadness. "I can explain, if you will permit me…"

Kathryn continued to frown, "I'm not sure what's going on..."

"What do you mean?" Seven twitched her brow.

"I mean…"

Seven rose to her feet and placed a hand against Kathryn's forehead. The redhead moved quickly out of reach, to the other side of Seven.

"Are you damaged?" Seven asked as she turned around, looking into Kathryn's eyes for any sign of ailment.

"What?"

"You _are _damaged. We should go to the Doctor." Seven wrapped her hand around Kathryn's biceps but she didn't budge. "You must see the Doctor."

Kathryn's confusion shifted in front of Seven, turning to a subtle look of shock.

Her expression shifted back to confusion again, the results of her analysis complete. _It couldn't be true._ "What do I call Seven?"

"I do not understand."

"There's something I call Seven, besides her name... what is it?"

Seven took a step forward, close enough to breathe in her mate's scent. She smiled warmly, happy to have returned home. She watched Kathryn softly and whispered, "You call me your Captain."

Kathryn's eyes grew wide. She noted the jet black hair, Harry's olive skin and dark and soft eyes. She witnessed his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly and it was unmistakable. All the time she'd spent watching and studying Seven, she knew every one of her quirks, and she knew Harry's, too. He never made that expression before, and he definitely couldn't have known what she called Seven. Despite Harry's body standing in front of her, it was Seven she was speaking to.

The blonde remained frozen, unable to read her mate.

"Seven. It's you isn't it?"

"Yes... You appear to be damaged, Kathryn."

Kathryn reached out to touch Seven's cheek, but encountering the body of Harry Kim left her feeling uneasy. She pulled her hand away and instead took Harry and Seven's hand tightly in her own.

"My love. Have you seen yourself today?"

Seven was perplexed by the question but answered anyway, "The last time I viewed my reflection was in the last half hour."

"And you didn't see anything strange?"

"...No. What is it?"

Kathryn opened her mouth and closed it again.

* * *

"Hi," Turner said softly.

Harry turned around. Their other band friends chatted and ate snacks around the room, but standing off to the side, he and Turner were virtually alone.

"You're pretty good at the clarinet," he said almost suspiciously.

"Thanks? I've been playing since I was a kid, like I told you. Sometimes I'm glad my dad made me go to all those lessons."

Turner frowned. He was all at once hit with a strange thought. The clarinet, the lessons, the way Harry carried himself, the way he spoke… He leaned forward a little, "You're going to think I'm crazy…"

Harry waited, concern growing by the second.

"You don't seem like you've been acting like yourself… If you don't mind me asking... What's your real name?" He carefully watched Seven, scanning her facial features from corner to corner.

"Harry Kim…"

Turner shook his head. Seven wasn't a practical joker and even if she had suddenly become one, he doubted anyone could "play" Harry this well. "Um… Hold on a second."

Turner strode across the room, picked up a platter with one slice of cheese left and brought it back without anyone noticing the strange sight, except Harry, who watched with puzzlement. Turner tossed the cheese in his mouth as he returned and then flipped the silver platter over.

He noted his own reflection was accurate and then turned it around. He waited a moment, then poked his head around to see Seven's reaction.

"So...?"

"You don't see it?" Turned gaped. "_You don't see it._ I think we should go to sick bay."

"...Why?"

Turner set the platter aside and put a hand on Seven and Harry's shoulder. "I know we're not really friends or anything, not yet anyway. But, I like you, Harry." Turner took a small breath, waiting for any sort of response.

Harry eyed Turner's sandy straight hair that stood on its own and bounced lightly whenever he spoke. He tried not to linger on the taller man's full lips and skinny frame. Harry turned his head down.

"Trust me as a friend," Turner sighed. "You're not you." If he couldn't be with Harry, he would settle for being his friend and find contentment there.

Harry looked at his own hand and saw the cut on his forefinger from when he was a kid and his cousin shot him close-range with a BB gun. He recognized the lines on his palm in the general shape of an upside down four. What did he mean he wasn't himself?

He looked up at Turner once more and found only concern in his expression. It wasn't difficult to oblige him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay and many thanks for staying tuned. This chapter was giving me a lot of sass but we worked it out. ;)

**Chapter 10**

"Doctor!" Kathryn shot through her teeth. The damn hologram finally swiveled around and realized a red-faced Captain stood in his doorway. With a nod of his head the loud opera music cut out abruptly.

"Captain! What's the problem?" He looked out the glass window of his office and found Harry Kim leaning against a biobed, pale and hunched over. He followed Kathryn out of his office and into the medical bay, grabbing a tricorder and scanning Harry as he approached him.

Kathryn put Harry's arm over her shoulder, trying to keep him upright as he began to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Get him onto the bed!" The Doctor demanded before he dashed back to his office.

Kathryn would normally grumble at his unhelpfulness, but she was too focused to care. Turning Harry to the biobed, she held onto him and helped him up, one leg at a time.

He sat with her legs out in front of him, bent at the knees, as the Doctor stood beside him on the other side. Harry looked at the Doctor with a drunk-like smile and then turned to the redhead. "You are beautiful."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Harry pointed at Kathryn with a dopey smile and she lowered his hand.

"You should kiss me!"

Kathryn looked at the Doctor with concern. "What's going on?" She asked through her teeth as Harry looked at his own palm.

The Doctor continued to scan, a hypospray close by.

"You and me should go into a shower and do what we did in my vision," He spoke in slurs as he gazed upon Kathryn. He made a show of lowering his voice, but ended up speaking at the same exact volume. "Kiss me, Nasyne."

Kathryn looked pointedly at him, her back rigid, tense.

"Kiss me, Turner."

Kathryn cocked her head, did Seven/Harry just say Turner? The ensign Seven had... she hesitated to think it... _mated _with. Why was she saying his name? Or was it Harry saying Turner's name? And had Nasyne kissed Seven?

"Captain?" the Doctor repeated.

"He's talking to you, sexy," Harry beamed. Kathryn could immediately see her partner in the look he gave her.

A small smile flicked across her lips.

The Doctor was positively befuddled. When had she started seeing Harry? And why? His expression told a thousand words.

Harry's eyes rolled back. Kathryn was quick to catch him, even surprising the Doctor by her swiftness.

She gently laid him back as the Doctor injected him with the hypospray.

Kathryn looked upon him with anxiety, torn between wanting to kiss Seven and being faced with Harry instead.

The doors of sickbay opened. Kathryn continued to give Harry/Seven her full attention. Meanwhile, the Doctor cocked his head quickly to find ensign Turner struggling to keep Seven of Nine upright.

"Captain..." he said quietly as he moved across the room. Instead of helping, the Doctor held up his tricorder to Seven while Turner struggled. Hearing the commotion, Kathryn finally turned away and found herself eye to eye with ensign Turner.

She felt a swash of anger pass through her as she rose, but seeing Turner's fearful expression relieved her fear. She quickly realized he was trying to hold onto Seven. She grabbed her other arm and helped sidled her up to the bed.

The Doctor scanned Seven/Harry as Kathryn placed her hands on her hips. Here _they_ were again, Harry and Seven.

Their illnesses were obviously connected.

And then there was Turner, too.

_What had been going on?_

"These readings are strange."

"Explain," Kathryn snapped.

Turner moved from Seven's side and stood beside Harry's biobed, his head hung low but his attention decidedly focused away from the unconscious Mr. Kim.

The Doctor crossed in front of the Captain as he scanned Harry once again. He nodded as he triple checked the readings. "There's nothing wrong."

Turner looked up as Kathryn glared at the Doctor. "Come again?"

"There's no sign of… anything. No temperature, no organ failures, no apparent poisons, allergic reactions–"

Kathryn held up her hand and he shushed immediately. She lowered her voice and turned to the ensign. "Did Seven say anything?"

"In a way, Captain."

She rose an eyebrow.

"Seven wasn't exactly _her_self…"

She nodded.

"You know," Turner recalled the information slowly, a finger to his scruffy chin. "Harry mentioned that he and Seven found this statue on the away-mission."

"The obelisk. It's time to find out more about it." She tapped her comm badge, unconcerned with the early hour. "Janeway to Chakotay."

A moment passed before he tiredly responded. "Chakotay here."

"Get all senior staff. Briefing room, 45 minutes."

"Yes, Captain. Do you need assistance?"

"Janeway out."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" B'Elanna asked.

Ensign Turner remained quiet as he peered at the group.

"I asked him to be here," Janeway shot back as she stood at the head of the table. Tuvok, Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna sat around the table in the briefing room. "Please sit, ensign."

Turner pulled out the chair beside B'Elanna and nervously sat down. The Captain stole his attention with a look; he'd never seen the Captain so pale.

Kathryn placed her hands on her hips as she addressed her team. "Seven of Nine and Harry Kim have both collapsed."

"What? When?" Tom worried aloud.

"About an hour ago," Turner chimed in. He grimaced to himself, was he supposed to speak at all? This was the senior staff, not a poker game, but no one seemed to care either way.

"They're stable but there's more," Janeway continued. "Shortly before they collapsed both crew members had…" She tried to find the right word.

Turner knew. "Switched. They switched."

The table was quiet as they looked around at each other.

"What does that even mean?" B'Elanna asked.

Turner looked toward the Captain and she gestured for him to continue. "Seven of Nine came to see me."

Janeway kept her eyes laser-focused on Turner, but she saw every member of her team look at her, watching for any sort of reaction. Why would Seven of Nine go see Turner? Had that rumor been true?

"I had invited Harry to join our music sessions as a kind of first da–" he fell silent again and then pushed past his near-slip. "The point is I let him know about it yesterday. Seven and Harry had just come out of the holodeck. I invited him and I left. Then, this evening, Seven showed up at practice. She brought Harry's clarinet with her, and played it just like Harry: traditional, formal, not like an amateur. I don't think Seven knows how to play the clarinet... I showed him his reflection. He could only see himself, he didn't see that he was in Seven's body. It was really eerie…" He frowned as something dawned on him.

The way the Captain had looked when he brought Seven in, and his exchange with Seven in the hallway, and what he had heard from a couple other crewmen about Seven leaving the Captain's quarters late one night... He met Janeway's eyes.

She broke their exchange after a moment, looking away, feeling particularly exposed. She knew he had figured it out.

Another realization hit Turner. Did the Captain believe Seven and Harry had begun a relationship? It would make sense that she made the jump, but he knew it wasn't true. "It wasn't like _that,_" he said as he stood. Kathryn's eyes grew–this was why ensigns weren't favored at these kinds of meetings–they had too little discipline and discretion.

Still, Kathryn couldn't come up with a reply quickly. She didn't have to look to know that her crew openly stared. "Ensign– I'm not sure what you're implying, but this conversation isn't suitable at the moment. Sit down."

Turner kept his head down and sat quietly. _What an idiot! _He cursed his inabilities.

"The obelisk," Chakotay thought aloud. "You think it's the obelisk?"

Janeway dipped her head in agreement. "Unless there's been a report of any other anomalies?"

"Nothing from engineering."

Chakotay shook his head as they went around the circle, just as Tom had. Tuvok waited a moment and then met Janeway's eyes. "There have been numerous reports about Seven of Nine, but that is within the norm. I have not heard about anything else."

Kathryn frowned. _Numerous reports about Seven? Within the norm?_

Tuvok continued, "Not very long ago Ensign Vorik reported to have seen Seven of Nine leaving the quarters of… a high-ranking crew member."

Janeway could feel her cheeks warming but Chakotay interrupted the silence by thinking aloud again. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose to save her skin.

"It has to be the obelisk. But I asked them about it! They said nothing happened," he exasperated.

"Nothing was out of place when I checked them after the away-mission, and nothing appears out of place now, they both appear quite healthy." the Doctor offered.

"We need to be sure if it's the obelisk, either way."

"Captain?" Turner asked softly.

She eyed him, "Yes?"

He rose from his chair again. He stumbled out a sentence, "I would like to request to go on the away-mission to examine the obelisk."

"No." Everyone turned to Tuvok. He only addressed the Captain. "Seven of Nine submitted her report of the planet yesterday. She discovered a cataclysmic event. It would be extremely dangerous to venture to the planet again, even for a seasoned crew member, let alone one who does not have adequate experience in the field."

Janeway paced, thinking and listening.

"How bad?" B'Elanna asked.

"The event would destroy the planet. A slight seismic shock would crumble the entire planet."

Tom stared at his hands on the table. Chakotay shook his head. At least they hadn't detected any life on the planet... but that was a small slight considering the lives of two crew members hinged upon something tied so deeply inside the planet. They had descended into the belly to find the small mine of deuterium and happened to come across a series of rooms containing artifacts and texts. Of all the strange items, who was to say it was the obelisk that affected Seven and Harry, and who was to say they could find out enough information before the planet _crumbled_? It wasn't a decision he envied.

B'Elanna watched Janeway go back and forth, one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck. "No." She stopped. "It's too dangerous. Seven of Nine's work isn't wrong. I can't send anyone to the planet."

Chakotay turned to her quickly–she waited, anticipating his reaction.

"It would put more members of the crew at risk. I will not order any crew member to do so," she told him sternly.

B'Elanna's ears perked. "I volunteer."

"What?" Janeway was genuinely surprised.

B'Elanna spoke to everyone as she explained, "It sounds like this statue thing caused the problem. If that's the case, then it's a piece of technology. I'm the best person to take a look at it."

Janeway wondered who she was doing this for–Harry or Seven? Or maybe for Tom, because he and Harry are so close? Or was she doing this for the crew? For herself? For her Captain?

"This is what we do." B'Elanna added.

Janeway met her steady gaze.

"Harry and Seven would do it for any of us, no questions asked."

Janeway took a breath. The half-Klingon was right. _Dammit _she was right. "Okay."

"I'll go, too," Chakotay stated.

Kathryn shook her head, "You're still recovering from your last away-mission. I need you here."

Turner spoke up again, "Please, Captain...?"

She reluctantly nodded.

Tuvok interjected, "I will make sure both remain safe."

She tipped her head to thank him. "Get ready."

"Captain? There's one other person I'd like to take with us...?" B'Elanna held her eyebrows up in question.

"You may ask, but not order."

"Thank you," B'Elanna nodded.

"Chakotay, make sure they take what they may need." She knew how his over-preparedness irked Seven, and found the situation pleasantly ironic. Once Seven was up and around again, Kathryn could tease her about it.

Kathryn roamed around to the other side of the table. She placed her narrow fingers gently on Tuvok's shoulders. "Be careful." She moved her hands to the back of the chair. "Dismissed."

Everyone rose except for her prisoner. Once the room had cleared, Kathryn released Tuvok and looked out the large window. She never got tired of looking at the stars; the stars always filled her.

"Tell me about these reports."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. He removed himself from the chair and stood at the other end of the window, a few feet away. He didn't really understand his Captain's fascination with the stars, but he didn't know why she liked the taste of coffee either.

"Many crew members report suspicious activity. I only bring to your attention real or significant threats."

Kathryn folded her arms and leaned against the window. "You're playing coy. I didn't think Vulcans did that." She watched him as he squirmed, in his own way. "How many reports do you typically get in a week?"

"On average, security receives 20 to 25 reports a week."

"And how many of those are about her?"

Tuvok met her eyes. He didn't want to say it. She raised an eyebrow and he knew he didn't have a choice. "80 to 95 percent."

Kathryn shook her head as she looked out the window once more. "I thought it was better than that," she said softly.

"It has been better, Captain. Ever since Seven's change of appearance–"

"Her change of _clothes_?" Janeway pinched her uniform top and snapped it.

Tuvok bowed, "I understand your frustration. However, Seven of Nine is not the only one who experiences this... predilection of the crew."

Janeway frowned, placing her hands on her hips again. "Explain."

"Many other species on board have also been the focus of suspicion, in greater numbers than the majority species, humans."

Her frown deepened. This wasn't just a Borg thing. Kathryn moved in front of Tuvok and examined him carefully.

"I want this fixed, Tuvok." She watched him seriously. "As soon as Seven and Harry are okay, I want to know how and what we're going to do to fix this. You take full-reign..."

He watched her a moment and then nodded, deeply proud that his Captain knew the job would best be accomplished by someone who experienced it. "Yes, Captain."

"You have my full support, Tuvok." She put a hand to his arm and bowed her head the same way he had done to her over the years, faithfully and loyally.

He tipped his head in response. She smirked as she turned to the stars once again.

"Dismissed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Janeway and Chakotay entered the transporter room as her four crew members appeared on the pads. None seemed any worse for wear, except Ensign Vorik who had managed to get covered, head to toe, in gray, chunky sludge. As B'Elanna, Tuvok and Turner came down from the transporter pads, so too did Vorik, his smell arriving before him.

"Everyone alright?" Janeway tried to pretend she couldn't smell the ensign, but she was also a little peeved at him, so she didn't overly hide her scowl.

"We are uninjured," Tuvok responded. "We were able to ascertain a significant amount of information, however it would be best to move some distance from the planet as it continues to grow unstable."

Janeway nodded and looked to Chakotay. He left the transporter room quickly and headed for the bridge. B'Elanna stood in front of the Captain and handed over three PADDs.

"We got everything we could." She leaned in, speaking in a hushed tone, "Thanks to Vorik. He bought us some extra time."

Kathryn nodded as she put her hand gently on B'Elanna's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Aye, Captain."

Turner was next in line to speak with her, and though he seemed somewhat shaken by their escapade, Kathryn noted that he also held himself up more confidently than usual. This was why all crew members needed to experience more field time. It made them stronger.

"You did good work, ensign."

"Thank you, Captain."

She patted him on the back as he left the transporter room. Once the doors whooshed closed behind her, she eyed Vorik a few feet away, and then the ensign at the console.

"You're excused," Kathryn called to ensign Brandt. Kathryn waited until the doors whooshed closed once again and then looked to Vorik with alarming intensity.

"Captain—"

Kathryn held up her hand and he instantly fell quiet, except for the foul goo that dripped from him, making a sickly sound as it splattered on the floor. Kathryn put her hands to her hips and watched him. She knew she couldn't be too hard on him—she couldn't bring a personal matter into a professional one, and B'Elanna had been clear that he'd made up for his big mouth. She noticed as he shivered once, looking especially pathetic with his hair eschew and standing in all directions thanks to the odorous oatmeal-like sludge.

She took her hands off her hips and stepped aside. "Dismissed."

Vorik kept his eyes down and hurried out of the room; she'd have Chakotay make him clean up his goopy trail after he cleaned himself.

* * *

Kathryn, Turner, the Doctor and Tom sat in sickbay reading through the PADDs the away team brought for them. Kathryn tried her best not to stare at Seven but the combination of the partially garbled text and her fears roiling inside came together to make her long for Seven. She missed her.

"Captain…" Tom stood as the rest of the group turned to listen.

Kathryn struggled to peel her eyes away from her partner but Tom made it easy on her by standing in her eyeline between Harry and Seven's biobeds.

"If I'm reading this right, we're gonna need B'Elanna." He handed her the PADD and she skimmed the words quickly. _Switch… mind… body… interlocking consciousness… separation… by…_

Kathryn looked back to Tom and nodded. He returned the gesture before dashing out of sickbay.

"What is it?" Turner asked as he and the Doctor watched her closely.

* * *

"Tom?"

The pretty boy looked up from the biobed to face Turner, but when he didn't say anything Tom understood. He smiled, "Don't worry. We're all going to be eating Neelix's disgusting food soon enough."

Kathryn laid on another biobed, both her and Tom on the opposite sides of Harry and Seven's beds. One set of wires that B'Elanna, Tuvok and the Doctor configured reached from Seven's temples to Kathryn's, and the other set from Harry to Tom. If the directions they found were correct, the extraction process would begin by entering the shared consciousness of both crew members. Kathryn and Tom had discussed possible methods of disjoining them, but the text had been vague on the exact practice. But so long as everyone performed the necessary tasks on time, Kathryn believed she and her wonderfully slippery crewman would be successful.

"Remember," the Doctor said as he checked all four crew member's vitals once more, "When you've extracted them from each other, press the button on your hand."

Kathryn examined the device that was wrapped around her right hand. They had no clue if or how they could press the seaweed-colored button while under, but Kathryn no longer cared. The sooner she got in, the sooner she could bring Seven and Harry back.

"Are the shuttles ready?" She asked Tuvok as sat up on her elbows again.

"Yes, Captain. Ensign Turner and I will put you and Seven of Nine on board shuttle 1, while B'Elanna and the Doctor take Harry and Tom to shuttle 2. Both have been programmed to the specifications, leaving exactly 642.5 meters between each other. Voyager will remain between the shuttles in close proximity."

Kathryn always felt at ease when Tuvok was her right-hand man. At times she regretted making Chakotay her first officer, but that was another issue for another time. Bringing Seven and Harry back was above all else at the time being.

"Tom?" Kathryn called, her voice a bit pinched. He also rose on his elbows and looked across the biobeds at her. Her expression transformed before him from deep thought into deep focus. He knew the look well.

He was in agreement, his jaw firm and resolute.

"Doctor." Kathryn commanded.

It was an order and the Doctor followed it straight away. He and B'Elanna simultaneously pressed two different switches at the same time. Both Tom and Kathryn laid back on their biobeds and concurrently slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kathryn opened her eyes with a frown. Why hadn't it worked? She sat up on the biobed and looked about her. She was definitely in sickbay but a strange feeling permeated. While everything looked right, she found herself alone in the room with no wires attached to herself, no Seven, and no movement. It was oddly still, like she stood inside of a snapshot taken by a holographic imager.

She swung her legs around to hop off the biobed but caught herself and sat once again. Below her feet, nearly beyond what she could fathom, the floor had disappeared and in its place lay beautiful, clear-blue water and the sandy shore beneath it.

She watched with amused bewilderment as two small fish swam by and disappeared beyond the Doctor's office. She lowered one foot carefully to see if she could feel the water and determine how to proceed next. Stretching as far as she could while keeping a firm grip on the bed, her foot floated above the water by an inch. If she could just reach a little further... Suddenly a hand had grabbed her ankle and she was tugged off the bed.

Two hands slipped around her waist and her feet touched the sand and the cool water came up to her hips. She knew before she looked. A smile grew across her lips as she met the familiar blue eyes while Seven held her close.

"Hi," Kathryn whispered with a small smirk.

Seven gazed a moment before she planted her mouth against Kathryn's. The familiarity, excitement and fervor tore through her, but Kathryn found the kiss begin to change, becoming foreign and strange. She pulled away and found Seven had changed. While she still had her blonde hair and cortical implant, her face had turned into Harry's.

"Captain!"

Kathryn turned to find Tom on the shore, another part-Seven, part-Harry figure beside him. She eyed the area above her, oddly comforted that the sickbay still lay above.

"Kathryn?" Seven asked. The blonde had turned back into herself momentarily before her image began to fluctuate, fading in and out of herself and Harry. For a moment, Kathryn was sure she saw Nasyne in her, and the other familiar face she loathed, the Borg Queen.

"Captain!" Tom shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing past her.

Kathryn followed, turning behind her to find a colossal Borg cube riding the ocean water, heading straight for them. Kathryn grabbed Seven/Harry's hand and ran toward the shore.

A soft song played from an unknown source all around them, and as Kathryn and her comrade arrived beside Tom and his comrade, the Borg ship gently struck an invisible wall.

The music around them began to rise louder and louder.

The part-Harry, part-Seven beside Tom gaped. "It's concerto in A."

Kathryn took a double-take at who had been Seven beside her, only to find that it was fully Harry now and the other one fully Seven. She and Tom eyed each other. Time to get to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Kathryn watched as the invisible wall holding the Borg cube at bay apparently dissolved–given open passage. As she looked, Seven's image flickered between Seven and Harry.

"Captain," Tom said gently.

She turned to find Harry going through the same ailment. Her two crew members flickered until they were in sync, disappeared and reappeared as one entity, met in the middle.

Kathryn barked an order in hopes of scaring them back into separation. "Ensign!"

The single entity split at the neck, Seven looking toward Kathryn briefly before the two images became one again.

"You will be assimilated."

A crowd of 30 Borg stood in rows, shoulder to shoulder, shin-deep in the ocean. They didn't _feel _like the Borg Kathryn had known and battled. She noticed the dirtied Starfleet uniforms of various departments, tattered and faded, on each of the drones. It left her with sickly thoughts–were these members of her crew? And who's mind did this come from, Harry or Seven's? Or both?

The drones opened their mouths and a tinny recording played, "You will be abducted."

"What did they say?" Tom eyed Kathryn suspiciously.

The drones continued, "You will be judged."

Kathryn frowned. The Borg group moved as one, all taking the same measured step forward, one metal grafted leg after another. Kathryn took the arm of the combined ensign, with Harry's face and Seven's body. "Come on."

Kathryn took one step and in a blink her and her crew were dropped into a new environment. Large spindly trees grew over a dirt path. The air was wet and warm, muggy, like a swamp.

"Oh God…" Seven-Harry looked above them at the canopy of branches.

"What is it?" Tom asked, trying to see what exactly caught the entity's eye.

"It's Boone Hall."

Tom and Kathryn looked at each other. After a few moments, Tom chimed in, "Who's that?"

Seven's translucent image trailed behind Harry as he shook his head. "Boone Hall is a plantation."

"Plantation?"

"It gave me nightmares as a kid…"

Harry's image began to split away from Seven's and both became separate, solid entities again. Kathryn and Tom shared a look and then took hold of their people and pulled them away from each other. Kathryn heard as Tom asked Harry to go into more detail about his memory, as B'Elanna had suggested they do. When she turned back to Seven at her side they'd left the plantation behind.

She'd never forget the room they stood in, she knew it like the back of her hand. At the foot of the bed, Seven turned to Kathryn and held onto her, placing her face in the crook of Kathryn's neck.

Words escaped the redhead while she held Seven and eyed the rest of the apartment through the open bedroom door. She could even see her black jacket on the stool at the kitchen bar, where she'd left it that first night they spent together. Kathryn smiled and then gently pulled away from Seven.

"Are you okay?"

Seven nodded, looking tired and pale. "I know you are not real."

"What?" She shook her head and placed her fingers gently on Seven's hairline. "It's the obelisk. You're not dreaming, darling, that obelisk did something. When you and Harry touched it, do you remember?"

Seven stared off at nothing and distantly nodded. Kathryn wasn't fond of the state she was in–much too troubling.

"Hey!" Kathryn swiftly pushed Seven aside to block the intruder coming for them. She was surprised to find an older man in civilian clothing waving a newspaper around as he shouted in Korean. Kathryn held her hands out to block him and when she glanced behind her she found a 13 year old Harry Kim sitting at the end of his childhood bed, no longer in their apartment from Salea Alara.

Kathryn searched for Seven around them but she was gone. She turned her attention back to the older man who yelled and lightly thwacked the newspaper against young Kim.

Tom appeared in the room with a 12 year old Seven, already made Borg, beside him. He and Kathryn shared another knowing look. They watched as young Seven pushed the older man away, sending him careening toward the bedroom wall and vanishing into it.

Young Seven stood in front of young Harry. The small, soft voice broke the silence, "You will be assimilated."

Kathryn's heart cracked. This young girl never had a chance. She'd lost what life she could've had because of the Borg. To see the young, assimilated Seven before her brought sadness and anger. Yet, the woman Seven became was an amazing one, one Kathryn had fallen in love with, one she needed to help.

Young Seven and young Harry dissolved from the room and their adult counterparts reappeared. Harry still sat at the foot of the bed, wetness running down his cheeks. Seven turned around to find Kathryn, who also had wetness on her cheeks.

Seven frowned and moved toward her in two graceful steps.

"Kathryn!" another voice in the room cried out in the throes of passion.

The redhead turned around quickly. The room flipped on them, transforming back to their apartment. Tom and Harry disappeared once again. She and Seven found duplicates of themselves, an editic memory, Kathryn deep between Seven's legs.

"Kathryn!" the duplicate Seven cried again, pulsating with the duplicate Kathryn.

The real Kathryn nodded, studying their form. _Not a bad pair, _she smirked. She winked at Seven standing beside her. "There's my Captain."

Seven let out a little laugh as she slid her arm around Kathryn's waist. "At times I am pleased to have eidetic memory."

Kathryn smirked as Seven moved her lips close. "I'm a little jealous." She was deeply thankful to hear and see Seven acting herself. Kathryn loved how primal and fiery she could be, especially as she listened to the duplicate Seven bursting as they made love on the bed beside them.

Seven's face turned a light shade of pink as they listened to her duplicate climax and call out Kathryn's name, sometimes only getting out the first syllabyl. Kathryn gave Seven a smug smile and the blonde shook her head with a good-humored simper.

"Is this our happy place?" Kathryn purred.

Seven held her head up and away so Kathryn couldn't reach her lips, _the tease_. Kathryn couldn't let her play too long, and snaked herself against the blonde. It was a move she'd learned Seven couldn't resist, and the blonde couldn't control the moan that followed suit.

It was easy then for Kathryn to move in and kiss her. Seven's hands slid around her torso and pressed against her back, pulling her closer as she fell into the pleasure of her. Kathryn couldn't help thinking that making love to her would surely keep Seven occupied and present, though this wasn't perhaps the best use of their time. Still, the way her body tingled and pulsed at even the smallest touch from Seven, let alone her hands on her skin and tongue in her mouth, the pleasure began to overcome her and her guard slowly dissolved.

They were both gratified to find the bed was suddenly empty. Kathryn was fast, pushing Seven back and moving herself on top of her. She'd learned she couldn't overpower the Borg, but she _could _surprise her. She pulled away Seven's clothing quickly. How long had it been since they made love? _Not the time!_

She kissed Seven's lips, her neck, a spot between her breasts. She moved down quickly, gently kissing her inner thighs before moving to her center with fervor. Both women gasped. Kathryn moved away from Seven and then pressed her tongue to her again—the same sensation occurred. Both women raised their heads and looked to their side. A duplicate bed was beside them, like a mirror, except Seven was on top and Kathryn was being pleasured.

It was a strange sight, but as Kathryn watched the mirror Seven lick the mirror Kathryn, she could feel Seven's tongue against her and she gasped. Wide eyed, she looked down to find Seven watching her with a frown. Kathryn smiled. Wait until Seven felt this.

She took her place once more and moved her tongue against Seven wet center. Seven moaned beneath her and Kathryn returned the moan as she felt what their reflections did. Kathryn fought to keep herself going as pleasure filled her and made her body tight, dying to be penetrated.

She glanced at the Seven in the reflection, she too was heavy eyed and barely holding on.

"Kathryn," the Seven beneath her squirmed, dying for her partner's touch. Kathryn was ready and she knew both Seven's were, too. She pulled herself up Seven's body and slid two crossed fingers inside. Kathryn nearly came instantly as she felt the reflection-Seven do the same to her, even feeling the cool metal inside her.

Both sets of women moved in unison, bodies thrumming, climaxing together. Kathryn cried as the Seven below her moved fingers inside her, too. While Kathryn had always been relatively quieter than Seven in their love-making, though not much so, she let go of any of her last scruples as she was doubly penetrated by both Seven's.

The Seven beneath her finished first, coming into Kathryn's hand but moving quickly past it and pulling herself on top of Kathryn for better access. She loved when Kathryn opened herself completely to her, and she was unforgiving, pressing, thumping, moving, gyrating as hard as she could, her biceps fully activated. Kathryn held onto her for dear life, her thin hands clasped tightly to Seven's back, short nails digging into her, every part of her ecstatic to be putty in Seven's hands.

"Sev-," Kathryn breathlessly whined. "I love you," she whispered as Seven brought her to a third climax in a row. Feeling she'd tortured her mate enough for the time being, she gave a final thrust and held. Kathryn's walls grasped her fingers with surprising force. Seven was impressed.

Releasing completely into Seven's hand, Kathryn panted as her body relaxed. Seven still held herself over her a moment and then fell onto the bed beside her. Kathryn just needed a few moments to catch her breath, sweat dripping from her, but her bliss was cut short.

"Captain?"

Kathryn opened her eyes to find Chakotay at the foot of the bed, looking down at her and Seven with confusion, a deep frown. Kathryn was horrified to find a huge group of crewmen standing around their bed, all leaning menacingly forward, ogling her and Seven with angry expressions. Seven moved close to Kathryn, cowering beside her, grabbing onto her.

Kathryn looked down to find Seven and herself completely nude, and erect. After a couple moments of true horror, Kathryn remembered where she was and what was happening.

"Get out of here," she grumbled.

Seven looked to her quickly, eyebrows raised in one of the most frightened looks Kathryn had ever seen. "Not you, darling." She put a hand to Seven's cheek and then turned back to the onlookers. "All of _you_,get out. Now!–you bunch of mirages!"

None of the crewmen moved. They only continued to watch in anger and horror. A voice she didn't recognize called from an indetermined location, "It's the Borg!"

Kathryn tried to see beyond the crowd but couldn't–it took a moment for it to sink in–they were talking about Seven. But she'd long ago proven herself, and if their Captain was satisfied with Seven's professional performance, so should they be.

"Get the Borg!" another one voiced.

"She's assimilated the Captain!"

"Disassemble her!"

Kathryn looked for the voices but they came from the back of the crowd in uncanny echoes. "Stop this!"

The crewmen began to reach out for them, clawing like mindless phantoms. Kathryn moved Seven behind her and pressed her against the headboard.

"Get the Borg!" Another voice called from their right. A hand reached out on her left and she batted it away. As she went to hit away another hand, a different one clasped her wrist and began to pull her away. She was pulled from her position and passed along by the phantoms as a mere obstacle in the way of their real focus: Seven.

Kathryn was released at the back of the crowd. Their bedroom changed around them and transformed into Astrometrics. Seven shouted from inside the giant huddle of monsters. Kathryn was relieved that her own clothes were back on her, but her bit of good luck ended shortly after. No matter how she pulled or pushed, the wall of mindless monsters wouldn't budge.

She hopped on top of a console and wedged the back of her shoe against a lip of a monitor and raised the rest of her body carefully. Now a few feet above everything else, she could see bits and pieces of Seven's figure cowering beneath the horde. She looked untouched, which Kathryn presumed may be due to the same force field that had temporarily stopped the cube. _Temporarily._

She remembered she wasn't _really _in Astrometrics, and in theory, based on what she and Tom had discussed as possibilities, Kathryn could conceivably conjure a weapon by using her mind.

She closed her eyes. She thought of a phaser, pictured it in her hand. She was surprised to find cool metal against her skin. The phaser clanked to the floor but remained intact. She hopped down from the console, swept up the phaser and began firing at the backs of the phantoms. One by one they collapsed and vanished from the room.

Seven rocked on the floor, holding her hands over her ears and humming loudly to drown out her surroundings. As Kathryn vaporized the remaining drones, she turned to Seven with concern. She was careful as her hand passed through the invisible wall and she put a hand gently on Seven's back. The blonde jumped. Kathryn ran a check of her partner before taking a moment to stop and breathe. She couldn't think of any other time she'd gone from such vigorous love-making to such vigorous fighting. She was drained, despite being in a noncorporeal state. She leaned against the console beside her and slid down. She eyed Seven a couple feet in front of her. The redhead put her hand through her hair, sweaty and tired, still coming down from the apex Seven had brought her to. "What was that?" She nodded toward where she'd taken out the mob.

Seven pulled her legs up to herself and held on, resting her chin between her knees. Kathryn eyed her, waiting for a response, but the blonde had fallen silent and distant. Kathryn couldn't let her fall too far away, or else she would begin flickering between being herself and being Harry Kim.

"Ensign!"

Seven looked up at her quickly, a small frown flicking across her face. The little redhead was teasing her, and somehow Kathryn always claimed _she _was the one being tortured. Seven smiled as she came back to herself.

"I order you to move over here."

Seven obliged immediately. She rested her back against the console like Kathryn, and sat against her. Kathryn slipped her hand under Seven's arm and wrapped it around. She tilted her head and rested it against Seven's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on, duckling."

Seven glanced at her with a smile. "Is that an order?"

Kathryn lifted her head with a surprised smirk, pressed her lips to Seven's jaw line and rested her head once more. "It's not an order," she said seriously.

Seven rested her cheek against Kathryn's head for a moment, then pressed a gentle kiss against her scalp. "I am afraid."

"Whatever it is, I'll be right here," Kathryn lifted Seven's hand and kissed the back of it.

Seven sighed. "I... love you. But..."

Kathryn's heart began to beat loudly in her chest. Was Seven unhappy with her? She lifted her head from Seven's shoulder. Fear creeping in.

The blonde turned Kathryn's head toward her. "That is not what I meant to say. I love you. There are no 'buts' about that. However, while I have tried..." she released Kathryn's chin and looked down at Kathryn's fingers tangled between her own. She pulled her legs up to her chest again, one hand still firmly entangled.

"I understand if you must... leave me."

Kathryn switched hands and put her arm around Seven beside her. She placed her head beside Seven's, but the blonde wouldn't look at her. She placed her lips to Seven's knee and kissed gently.

Seven took a deep breath, fearful of the answer Kathryn might give her. But she had to be honest, she had to tell her. "I am not ready for everyone to know about our relationship..."

Kathryn thought about it a moment. The strange things she'd seen, Seven's behavior, the last few months being back on Voyager after Alara–it became clear. Seven was afraid to be out, and she couldn't blame her. Especially in light of what Tuvok had said.

On top of that, did Seven think she would leave her because she wasn't ready to be out? She shook her head gently, a deep smile coming over her, not just feeling relief–feeling joy.

Seven continued to watch her, afraid, terrified of losing her Captain and mate.

"Darling." Kathryn interrupted her spiraling thoughts. She slid her fingers down Seven's golden hair, trailing her jaw line again and running her thumb across her lips. "I _never _want you to be afraid to talk to me."

The blonde grabbed onto her arm, still filled with fear. Kathryn tightened her grip on Seven's hands.

"No one needs to know about us." Kathryn laughed to herself, the thought of them being an '_us' _made her giddy. She moved closer, pressing her forehead against Seven's temple and whispering into Seven's ear, puffs of her breath tickling her. "I'm in no rush, Seven. I just need–" her voice quavered and she stopped. "I just need _you_, for as long as you'll have me." She pressed her lips against Seven's temple and the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

Seven kissed her deeply, her hands sliding up and down Kathryn's arm. The redhead began to laugh, surprisingly bashful all of a sudden.

Seven smiled into her kiss and then pulled back. "I do not want you to think I am ashamed. I am not." She traced the lines on Kathryn's hand, feeling the bump of a scar across her knuckles. "I am proud to be your mate."

Kathryn beamed, her eyes glued to the precious blonde.

"It is hard to explain... I am unaccustomed to having an emotional reaction to the judgements of others."

Kathryn chuckled and Seven looked up at her. The redhead grinned, "It's part of being human."

Seven nodded quietly. "In the future, I would like for everyone to know," she said confidently. "But for the time being... I am not ready. I would like to continue our coupling, however I understand if you cannot." It was the next hardest thing she had to say; she couldn't live with herself if she didn't.

Kathryn put her fingers under Seven's chin and raised her head until they were eye to eye. A fake-serious tone, Kathryn chimed in, "If anyone hits on you, I'll have to kill them. Can you live with that?"

Seven's smile grew further than anyone had ever seen, except for her mate. Her expression became serious as she gazed into Kathryn's eyes, admiring the small lines around her eyes and her familiar, warm lips. "I would like to–" Seven gulped and moved closer to the redhead. "I wish to be your only mate, and when the time is right, become your wife."

Kathryn was surprised by the ache inside in. She leaned in and kissed her, Seven's light touch electrifying her and pulling her in. The wet, sweet taste of the blonde only pulled her in deeper. Finally, she hovered her lips beside Seven's. "You know, we don't have to wait for that last part..."

Seven tilted her head as she examined her–she wasn't joking. "You would unite with me?"

"Are you asking me to?" Kathryn gave her a lopsided grin.

"You would not be upset that we must hide it for the time being?"

"Upset?" Kathryn snorted. "Never. But I'm not much into long engagements..."

Seven looked around them, alone in the fake Astrometrics department. Joy had filled her to know that Kathryn would agree to unite, but being in the midst of a foreign technology, she didn't want to ask here and now. She wanted to ask in the real world, the physical one they needed to return to first.

She turned back to Kathryn, holding her hands in her own. "I would like to ask you a serious question that may change our lives forever."

Kathryn squinted a little, noting the suspicious tone Seven used.

"Will you, Kathryn Janeway... help me up so we can get back to Voyager?" She grinned.

Kathryn shook her head with a surprised smile, "You little–!"

Seven leaned forward quickly and kissed her before pulling herself up and holding out a hand to the redhead. She pulled her up and against her body, her arms slipping around Kathryn's waist. She whispered in her ear, "When the time is right."

She released Kathryn, whose cheeks burned red, feeling excited and enthralled by Seven's sudden confidence and security. Kathryn was proud of her Captain, proud of them as a team. She'd marry Seven any day, any time.

* * *

As Kathryn followed Seven out of the turbolift, they arrived in a strange room. The high walls were painted black, and behind them stood a huge, heavy red curtain. A sharp roar came from behind the curtain. Kathryn and Seven looked at each other as the curtain slowly raised.

Lights shone on them so bright that they held up their arms to block them.

"Captain?"

Kathryn searched for the voice, two figures emerged as her eyes adjusted. Seven fell to her side as they strode across the stage. Harry sat on an uncomfortable metal chair, a music stand in front of him and a busted clarinet in his hands.

"Mr. Kim. What's going on?"

"Just reliving all my nightmares..."

Seven recognized the look in his eyes. She turned to the Captain, wanting to take her hands but gripping her own clothing at her sides. "I know how to help him, but I must speak with him alone."

Kathryn didn't love the idea but she recognized the look of certainty. She nodded. She lightly touched Seven's biceps as she moved around her, a little spark shooting between them. "Tom, time to go."

"Captain?"

She pressed the button on her hand and vanished from the room. Tom watched Seven and Harry speak to each other quietly. He understood. They'd shared this experience together, and maybe even became friends. Harry only needed Seven for this task. Tom took a breath and pressed the button on his hand.

* * *

Tom opened his eyes in sickbay. The doctor was at his side, scanning him with the tricorder and checking the diagnostic panel of the biobed. Tom sat up, Chakotay assisting him. He spotted the Captain sitting on her bed, Tuvok standing beside her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You're healthy," The Doctor pursed his lips, almost disappointed to be without a challenge.

Tom pat the Doctor roughly on the shoulder, happy that he had added pain sensors to his programming. "Thanks, Doc."

Kathryn was first to get on her feet. She eyed Harry on his biobed and then Seven on the other. She could feel her crew watching her, and she knew she had fallen unusually quiet. She decided she would press forward, as per Seven's request to avoid being out.

The Captain turned around with her hands on her hips, back to business. "Why aren't we on the shuttles?"

Chakotay spoke first, "Captain, the planet has been destroyed. We had to move further than we thought. We couldn't risk having two shuttles out in uncharted space."

Kathryn nodded, she agreed with the assessment, and found some joy in Chakotay's timid delivery. She liked being unpredictable, and he was always timid when he wasn't sure how she'd react.

"What happened?" Tuvok interjected.

Janeway and Tom met eyes briefly before she turned and observed her two unconscious crew members. "They'll be out soon." She tried not to smile at the double meaning only she was aware of.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A month had come and gone since Seven and Harry had come out of their intermingled state. Any rumors that had survived the incidents concerning the obelisk had been squashed as Tuvok rolled out his behavior reforms, with Kathryn's full support.

In celebration of the crews hard work, Tuvok had arranged for Neelix to create and host a gathering in the holodecks. A kind of celebration for the crews hard work.

Seven sneaked into the holodeck as quietly as possible. She was relieved to find no sign of a beach or ocean. She'd had enough of any seas for a long time to come. Instead, she found herself in a large lodge with wood paneling, the scent of fresh dirt and cider in the air.

The lodge was full, crew members dressed in flannels and jeans. She kept her head up but her eyes down as she skirted around the perimeter inside the lodge. She stopped beside a large window and looked out at the massive redwood trees, lit only by the moon in the darkness. Either Neelix had gotten word from _someone _that she loved the redwoods, or his knack for timing had come into full fruition. It was appreciated either way.

"I didn't know Borg hid." Chakotay stood beside her with a warm smile. He held out a hot drink in a small padded cup which she took, for courtesy's sake.

"I am here, am I not?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Yes," he slid closer to her, speaking softly. "It's good your here... Now all you need to do is mingle."

Seven remained straight-faced. "I do not mingle."

He chuckled again, refraining from patting her arm since he'd learned she didn't welcome it. "It's a skill, just like... whatever it is you do in Astrometrics."

She nodded curtly at him and looked out the window again. She was very much done speaking with him. He got the hint and removed himself.

A moment later a soft hand touched her arm, but Seven had known it was Kathryn even before she touched her. Her scent preceded her, and Seven always felt an ache deep inside when it filled her senses.

"Come with me?" Kathryn asked softly. Seven obliged without reservation. The redhead reluctantly removed her hand from the blonde and led her through the crowd of ensigns chatting and eating.

They went to the back of the lodge in a cozy, quiet corner. Kathryn sat on a cushioned bench and patted the seat beside her. Seven sat with a safe, good-sized gap between them. Tuvok and Chakotay joined them, sitting on the other side of the table without asking. Seven never minded Tuvok, but lately Chakotay's presence irked her more than she expected.

Seven listened quietly as the officers spoke and random crew members stopped by to say hello to them. Kathryn was always popular with the crew, and they always took the chance to say hello in social settings. Seven thought she seemed rather like a queen of Earth history.

Neelix came to the head of the table, a large smile across his face. "Good evening!"

Kathryn nodded warmly, "You've outdone yourself, Neelix."

"Thank you, Captain! I hope I've met your expectations, Tuvok?"

Tuvok nodded with the tiniest hint of a smile. Neelix was profoundly touched by his display of emotion and clapped. "Please enjoy!" He bounced away.

"I'm hungry," Chakotay rose from the seat, "Excuse me." Tuvok followed.

Kathryn watched them leave and then looked out from their dim spot. She watched ensigns in line for food as she slipped her hand onto Seven's lap beside her.

Seven was quick to hold hers with both hands, and also kept her attention focused elsewhere to conceal their affections. Kathryn finally turned to her, her eyes heavy. Seven knew the look well.

Kathryn smiled, "I'm very glad you came."

Seven eyed their surroundings once more then leaned in a little and whispered, "Three times, I believe."

Kathryn let out a surprised laugh and knocked Seven gently. Seven was careful to speak loud enough just for Kathryn to hear, "How long must you be here for?"

Kathryn smirked but kept her mouth shut.

Seven moved Kathryn's hand up her thigh and between her legs. Kathryn could feel her own cheeks turning red, her stomach light and body engaged. She eyed their surroundings. An ensign approached their table and Kathryn quickly removed her hand.

Seven waited patiently until the ensign finished her small talk and left them. Before she could take Kathryn's hand again, Kathryn rose. Seven followed suit, unsure who was in control, the Captain or Kathryn. "Follow me."

Kathryn stopped by the buffet to congratulate Neelix once more, and express how proud she was of her crew coming together to celebrate inclusivity. She made her way to the double doors of the lodge that led outside into the mountain air. By making her exit pronounced and well-known to observers, she attempted to squash any possible rumor about her and Seven.

Seven strode beside her as they moved away from the lodge and the warm lights, and took a small path. Other coupled ensigns passed them with similar thoughts of romanticism, but Seven and Janeway remained cordial with pretend transparency.

"This way," Kathryn lead them to the left of a fork, as many of the ensigns they saw had gone or come from the right side. The path lead them down a small hill, surrounded by the redwoods and cool night air.

Kathryn took Seven's hand and lead her away from the trail, between a few trees that stood in a clump. Seven came around and found a blanket spread out. She smiled at the setup and let Kathryn direct her to sit on the blanket.

Kathryn sat beside her, her hand softly on her shoulder, and smiled. "Lay back."

Seven did as she was told and looked up to find a clear, starry sky. Kathryn lay down beside her, resting on her side so she could gaze at the blonde. She placed her fingers lightly against Seven's torso. "Is this okay?"

Seven turned to gaze at her, "No."

"Oh," Kathryn began to remove her fingers but Seven took her wrist and pulled the redhead partially on top of her. "This is better."

Kathryn giggled and then outlined Seven's features with her eyes. She pressed her fingers along Seven's jaw line and over her lips. She wanted to eat her up, devour her, be devoured by her. She tilted her head and moved her lips against Seven's. She never grew tired of her taste–it always surprised and aroused her.

Seven folded her arms around the petite redhead who slid her knee between Seven's legs. This was definitely good for morale and integration of the crew. What better way to integrate than by making love to her Captain, the half Borg-half human, who would one day be her wife.


End file.
